I'll Be There
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU Sequel to 'Curse of Life' Rogue's got a stalker from long ago. He's never really done anything to be in any visions but now he wants to take Rogue away from everyone she loves. Romy discontinued
1. Dreams for love

Hey! I'm back! You thought you were safe! Well you were wrong! Mwahahahahahahaha! Oh, this is gonna be A/U because it is the sequel to Curse of Life. This is my second romance. Oh yeah, let it be known that I have no money and do not own X-men. Wish I did though . . . Oh, before I forget, there will be some really dark and or sad parts in this fic. Plus, this one will take a bit longer for me to finish. K? Good.

  
  


  
  


I'll Be There

  
  


Dreams for Love

  
  


A priest stood at an alter with a man and a woman in front of him. They were getting married.

"Do you, Remy Lebeau, take this woman to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." His accent filtered through the air. The priest looked at the woman now.

"And do you, Rogue Darkholme, take this man, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?" Rogue looked at the Remy and smiled.

"Ah d-"

BBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Rogue sat up in bed and turned to let the alarm clock have her death glare full on. Oh how she hated that thing more than anything. Before, it only woke her from her dreams for school and danger room. But now . . . oh, now she had put it on her revenge list. At that moment her roommate came into the room.

"Rogue, didn't think you'd be up for, like, a few more hours." Rogue raised an eyebrow. "It's Saturday." Rogue thought this over for a few minutes before turning over in her bed and tired to get back to sleep. Key word, tired. At that moment guess who would dare to disturb Rogue even more. Who has the death wish? Why, a brother would be the only one that suicidal! 

"Vogue! Get dressed!" Rogue looked at him with flames in her eyes.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Kurt smiled.

"Vell, it's a surprise!" Rogue's eyes didn't change.

"Kurt . . ." Kurt smiled even bigger at his sister.

"Oh, come on, Blade set it all up!"

  
  


Dixie poured the last of the Cheerios into her bowl. She looked over at Blade was had been pouring a mountain of sugar onto her Lucky Charms.

"How can you eat that much sugar?" Blade looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Huh?" Blade asked while adding milk to her cereal. She took a few bites of her cereal and after a moment it looked like she had been up all day. "Oh, well, I don't like the taste of coffee so I just settle for sugar. It works the same but only for a short time. And by the time it goes away, I'm good for the day." Blade took a few more bites of her cereal. Dixie looked at her like she was insane then shook it off. Kurt appeared beside Dixie right then. 

"Blade, ve need you to do us a favor, do you mind?" Blade thought for a minute before shrugging. Just then Kurt noticed the huge pile of sugar sticking our of her bowl and the Lucky Charms floating around them. "Uh . . . do I vant to know?"

"No Kurt, you don't." Dixie muttered. Kurt nodded and turned back to Blade.

"Ve vant to take my sister out!" Blade nodded.

"Sure. But why do ya need me?" Kurt grinned sheepishly.

"Vell, ve need someone to drive and also . . . it vas the only vay." Blade gave him a funny look.

  
  


Rogue sat in the front seat. It was now 8 o'clock in the morning and Blade was driving them somewhere. She really didn't have a clue. Rogue sighed and brushed some hair back with her gloved hand. True, she could touch, but only if she wasn't afraid of her powers. And only a few people was she not afraid of her powers when they were around. Blade, Ororo, Logan, and Professor Xavier. Sometimes Kurt and Kitty. She'd only seen Remy once and that was at the graveyard. So most of the time she still covered up. Blade glanced at her.

"What happened?" Rogue blinked and looked at her.

"Huh?" Blade smiled as Rogue looked at her clothes trying to avoid her eyes. She had on a deep maroon colored button up blouse that was only halfway buttoned. She had on a white tank top underneath that and wore dark jeans. He hair was a bit fluffy and the two different colors of her hair were blended alittle together.

"When you came back. You know, you never told up where you got those from. Or who gave you a ride back to the mansion." Rogue was silent. Blade smiled even bigger. "Don't worry those guys fell asleep five minutes ago." Rogue looked up in surprise and turned around to see Amara, Kitty, and Kurt all asleep. Blade glanced at Rogue. "The clothes were from her, weren't they." It was a statement, not a question. Rogue looked at her in surprise.

"How . . ." Blade smirked.

"Ya know, just because my mutation is in the feline family doesn't mean I don't mind Wolverines." Rogue took a minute and smiled. Her mutation made her like a cat. She was fast like a cat, agile, strong like one ((Hey, those things can be pretty strong when they get a hold of your carpet and don't want to go outside!!!! I've got the big lumps in the carpet to prove it!!!! I'm still trying to flatten ones that are a few years old!)) and good hearing.

"Yeah, they were." There was a long silence.

"Are you still mad at her?" Rogue thought for a minute.

"Ah . . . Ah really don't know. Ah think Ah'm startin' ta forgive her." There was another long silence. Blade thought about what to say. They had awhile to go before getting where ever Kurt had told her to. He really didn't say, just gave her directions.

"You . . ." Rogue looked back at her. "You don't have them any more." One more another statement and not a question.

"What?"

"My powers. Their gone . . ." Rogue gave her a funny look but her eyes gave it away. Blade was right.

"Don't know what yer talkin' about." Blade sighed.

"Rogue, in the danger room, there have been plenty of times when you could have avoided injury by using them but not once. Are you afraid that we'll kick you off the team because you can't do much?" Rogue looked down.

" . . . Ah don't know. Ah feel so useless." Blade smiled.

"Don't. Right now, we need to get you to stop being afraid of your power when more than a trusted few are around." Rogue nodded. "I guess my power left with your first body." Blade thought about this. "Ya know, that is totally creepy know that you think about it. Faye Ma'at was a weird one, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, Ah know."

"And what kinda name was that anyway?" Rogue laughed.

"Well, Alana choose Faye because it wasn't Egyptian to spite Apocalypse. Ah think that the same goes for Ma'at. She wanted her ta be nothin' lahke her father." Blade nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Rogue smirked.

"But Ah think Ah couldn't handle another name for Angelic Demon, Smokescreen, or Lady Hawk." Blade laughed an nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe how many names Hawk had. Her Fury name, her old name as that servant or whatever, then her everyday name. And the same with Smokey. I'm glad Angelic only had one other name. Man, I would have gone insane if I had to know another name." Rogue laughed quietly.

"Ah know what ya mean." Silence poured into the car once more till Rogue decided to break it. "Ah wish Michelle stayed." Blade nodded. 

"Yeah, but I think she's better with the Furies. They are really the only family she has."

  
  


Blade pulled to a stop. It was 11 o'clock. She turned and glared at the three in back.

"WAKE UP YOU LOOSY BUMS! YOU DROOLED ON THE LEATHER SEATS!!!" The three heads shot up and Rogue cracked up laughing. Blade glared at each and every student in the back. Her eyes had changed with the small burst of fire in them. The once regular blue eyes were now green cat eyes. Rogue finally stopped laughing and really looked at Blade. Today she wore a green sleeveless turtleneck and black pants. Her hair was the same as always, dark brown, almost black, somewhat wild and alittle less than chin length. Rogue sighed and shook her head. She looked out the window to see where they were. She blinked a few times to make sure she was alright. A . . . park.

"Uhh . . . Kurt . . . Ah just wanna ask this one time. Ya took meh ta a park?" Kurt nodded and started to yawn but stopped half way through when he saw the death glare from Blade. 

"Never. Drool. On. The. Leather. If. You. Want. To. Live. " Each word was laced with venom. He could have sworn there were flames behind her signaling that she had beaten her brother out of the family business. 

  
  


Remy flicked his wrist and with get ease brought a card out of his deck. The past two months had been interesting. He had fallen for a girl he barely knew only after seeing her once or twice. How strange was that? Yes, he would have to see to it that he figured out what really happened to him. This girl was his enemy, not matter what he felt. He had to stop whatever it was. And old buckethead had been giving him a few more missions than usual. Who knows what kind of thoughts go through that man's head. Remy cringed when he heard a shouting. 

"PYRO!!!" Magneto roared. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE STOVE!!!!!!!! HOW THICK HEADED ARE YOU?!" Remy sighed and shook his head. Pyro must have decided that he wanted another well done steak. He remembered the last time that had happened. They lost the entire kitchen. Nothing was savable. After ten minutes of yelling from Magneto Remy heard an eire silence. He didn't like that. That meant two things. Someone was dead or . . . 

"GAMBIT!" Or Magneto had cooled off enough to order him on other mission and take Pyro with him so Mags could stop twitching. Gambit sighed and got up.

  
  


He hid in the shadows. They were his friends. The sun hurt, it always hurt. There was only one reason why he ever came during the day. It was her. Once, years ago when the two were of the age of ten, her ball rolled into a park. She followed and saw him. Most ran when this happened but she didn't. She smiled and asked if he wanted to play. She didn't care about what he looked like. Ever since then he always watched her. He came up and hid in the shadows watching over her as they both grew. He followed her if she moved. She had forgotten him over the course of seven years. But he didn't forget her. He thought she had a beauty to her unmatched and only a fool couldn't see it. Of course, for four years now she had changed into what most considered a freak. Normal people. But she was still beautiful, with no one that could compete. He knew that the two of them were one in the same the second he saw her seven years ago. Even now they had some similarities. She had grown pale like him. But that just added to her beauty. True, she fell in love, but he knew that it wasn't meant to be. The fool was in love with someone else, who was no match for her. And she got over him. Then, He had to come along. Was it not enough to be on the side that opposed her? To be on the side of the man who helped ruin her life even more? And He tried to kill her! Also, He gave up on her! If if had been him, he would have found her! No matter where that vile creature took her. He would have found a way. Only he was worthy of love. Because he would never leave. The second He tired of her He would leave, the fool. Soon enough he would take her away from the fool that He was. She would see how two face He was. She would be taken to a world where everything was just for her. And no one would be cruel to her ever again.

  
  


Rogue walked down a path through the woods. She glanced at Kurt. He smiled at her.

"Zister, do you like ze park?" Rogue thought for a moment.

"Ah dunno. But why a park, what was wrong with the Bayvile park?" Kurt shrugged.

"Zis isn't just a park. . Ve vanted to make it special." Blade walk out of a bush. They stopped and stared at her. She had twigs sticking out of her hair, bites all over, her clothes were slightly ripped, and she looked like she was getting a rash. She glared at Kurt.

"Yeah. Special." Her voice filled with sarcasm. "I hate mother nature."

  
  


  
  


Well, that's it for my first chappy! Is that even a word? If not, then I have made it one! Well, back to the chapter. Hmmm . . . who is the person in the shadows? Well, most must know who he was talking about. Till next chappy.


	2. Talks

Hey! Well, yeah, I know I'm back already but hey, I love writing Romy. Though, I don't know if I can really say that because this is only my second X-Men Evolution and my second Romance. Boy, I never thought I'd write romance and here I am writing another one. Let's hope I've gotten the hang of it. And the figure in the bushes is an original. Thanks for the reviews!

  
  


  
  


Talks

  
  


Dixie opened the large oak door.

"You asked to see me Professor?" Professor Xavier put down the paper her was reading and looked up at Dixie from behind his desk.

"Ah, Dixie, yes. Hank has told me something very interesting about your gift. Please, sit down." Dixie nodded and sat down in a chair.

"What about my powers, Professor?"

"Well, I think Hank could tell you best." At that moment the door opened and Hank came through. "Hank, would you mind telling Dixie?" Hank smiled and sat down.

"Not at all Charles. Dixie, you know how you can boost someone's powers. Well, I took some tests before and after someone was hit with one of your blue lights." Dixie raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of tests?" Hank smiled.

"Well, the tests were just small things, such as someone hitting something as hard as they could with their powers." Dixie nodded. "I discovered that the blue lights aren't just force." Dixie looked at him confused.

"But . . . when I hit someone with them they go flying back . . ." Hank nodded.

"Yes, this is true, but I found that the person is moved because of what happens. You see, when you hit someone with the white light you focus most of their energy into a certain point. Not only that, you give them some of your own energy." Dixie nodded vaguely. "Well, with the blue light it is just the opposite. I notice that you were more energetic after it, that the person you hit with the blue light would be tired for the rest of the day, or until they took a nap. I discover that you spread out the energy more. That is why someone would be knocked back. It is the force of your spreading their energy out more. And that's why somethings that didn't have energy to begin blew up. They didn't have enough energy to be stable after that." Dixie made an oh noise and nodded.

  
  


Rogue turned around. She had thought she had heard some kind of noise. Shrugging it off she went back to walking along the path. Kurt had said he was getting hungry so she told him to go on without her. She wanted to think. She wanted to think about Remy. How could she fall for him? Was she not the untouchable ice queen? Wasn't he the enemy?! Because of his boss she had to put up with more crap than usual from the kids at school! And what, since she was no longer the unattainable he leaves her! Rogue sighed. Things had been getting stranger. Her thoughts were never able to stay on one subject. Rogue sighed and kicked a rock before continuing. She had to met the other in five minutes before Kurt started a search party.

  
  


Blade pulled the basket out of her trunk. She close the trunk. She gave the picnic basket to Kurt who disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Blade smiled as she watched him appear beside the others. Rouge had yet to show up. Blade's smile faded. 

"Why are you here?" She leaned against the trunk with her back turned to the children. A cloud of smoke formed on a branch in a tree. It slowly became solid and turned into Smokescreen. She had on her Fury outfit, black leather pants, a dark, dark violet semi-low V collar sleeveless shirt, long gloves that went up to a few inches below her shoulder and the hands were cut off, the gloves pulled down a bit and covered alittle of her hands. There were some leather straps too. On diagonal from her left shoulder that went under her right arm and a strap that came from under her arm, behind her neck and then under her other arm. She had her hair pulled up into a braid that didn't hold back some bits of hair. Along with that a old tan cloak and a scarf. It went up to the middle of her nose. It warped around once than she left it behind her shoulder were is almost reached to ground. She watched the children carefully.

"Where is Rogue?" Blade narrow her eyes but did not look at Smokescreen.

"Gee Smoky, that's some greeting. How long have you been watching us?" Smokescreen remained calm.

"For a few weeks." Blade felt her temper flare.

"Why?" Smokescreen shrugged.

"Orders." Blade's temper went up another ten degrees.

"What does Lady Hawk want with her? Is not the whole, your supposed to be Faye Ma'at thing over? She's dead. You all are mortal once more. And I am no longer a Fury." Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"Your temper is quick. Was it not a short time ago that you and I were good friends?" Blade snorted.

"Please, friends tell each other important things. They don't let them sit around doing nothing while you and two other friends go around preparing for the end of the world." Blade fought her temper. Smokescreen sighed.

"Yes, but that is the past. Now we worry for the future." Blade rolled her eyes at the remark.

"What, praytell, did Frank say this time?" Smokescreen looked off. Blade slowly turned her glare to Smokescreen.

  
  


Rogue finally made it to the table with the food. All the food was already out. She looked around.

"Hey, aren't we missin' someone?" She asked. Kurt pointed to Blade as he shoved move food in his mouth. Blade was leaning against the Trunk. She shrugged it off and sat down to eat. 

  
  


Blade fought to stay in control of her emotions.

"So your telling me that it was just another one of her sick little ideas for Rogue?" Smokescreen sighed.

"No. She only made it so there would be no problems between the two that might have made Rogue resist the thought of touch. She wanted Rogue to want to be able to touch more so she would agree. Now, since she is dead and gone, along with all the magic she used, the effects are wearing off." Blade saw her glance at Rogue as Rogue sat down.

"So you're saying that they won't feel that way soon enough?"

"Only if they stay away from each other. Though it may be harder for them, unless . . ." Blade raised and eyebrow and looked at Smokescreen from the corner of her eye.

"Unless what?"

  
  


He watched them. She was with those inferior creatures. None of them were worth any of her time. Soon, he would save her from this awful world. A world that hated her for what made her so much more special. Everyone in this world was a fool. She should be worshiped. But instead they are cruel to her. It was not right! They had it all wrong. And for that they would pay. He would save her. And they will see what they had lost. They will be in a cold and dark world. She was perfect and they would soon realize it, but only after she is saved.

  
  


"That's pretty sick, ya know that?" Smokescreen sighed.

"How so?"

"To except them to be able to figure that out all on their own. They are only kids. The thought wouldn't cross their minds." Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so against it all?"

"They are supposed to grow up as normal as they can. But if they can only keep their love like that?" Smokescreen shook her head.

"They can still have it. But it will be very delicate." Blade sighed and crossed her arms.

"How delicate?"

"Their love is unique. It was somewhat forced. True, it was there to begin with but it had to be given a jump start. It never got a chance to form and grow strong and become undying."

"She came back for him." Smokescreen nodded.

"Yes, proving that it is there. And that if given a chance it is true love, but it more fragile than true love. They will have to fight it keep it. Things will be much harder. It might be easier if they do as I suggested."

"Why do you care some much Smokescreen?"

  
  


Rogue looked over at Blade.

"She sure it takin' a long time ain't she?" Kurt glanced at her.

"Yeah." Rogue smirked as she thought of something.

"Ya know Kurt, she might be wantin' ta avoid havin' ta sit next ta ya. It's like a battlefield over by ya." Kurt gave her a dry smile.

"Ha ha."

  
  


Blade smirked.

"I get it. We're the pawns while you all play God." Smokescreen looked at her hard.

"Call it what you want. It's the truth." Blade stood up.

"Yeah whatever. Tell Hawk that if she wants something she better not snoop around. It's my job to protect these kids. I'm not a Fury any more. That means no favors to her just 'cause I used to be one." Blade left Smokescreen and went to the kids at the table. She masked the anger and sorrow as she returned. "Hey! You guys have got to learn to save me some!" Smokescreen watched for a minute before she turned into mist.

  
  


Logan heard Blade's car open and the kids coming back into the mansion. It was 10 o'clock at night. He listen for one more door to open. He knew Blade was still in the car. Right then he heard her open her door and slam it. He heard her march up into the mansion and start towards Xavier's office. Logan turned to Ororo. 

"What is it Logan?"

"Sounds like Blade is pissed 'bout something . . ." Ororo looked at him confused.

"Do you know why?" Logan only shrugged.

  
  


Blade threw open the doors to the Professor's office. Professor Xavier looked up startled.

"Blade, is something wrong?" Blade slammed the doors shut and turned around.

"She's crossed the line!" Blade all but screamed.

"Who?" Professor Xavier asked calmly. Blade started to pace back and forth.

"I can't believe them. I trusted them. They lied to me. And now, they really want to ask me for favors! Spying on people who I care 'bout! How low can they go?!"

"Who?"

"I mean, it's not bad enough that they almost got us all killed but really! Now they have to play god?!" 

"Do you mean the Furies, Blade?"

"She's so rude! She give orders to them like they were her slaves. And they carry them out! Like mindless drones!" Professor Xavier began to worry how long till she got her hands on something. "And the change in clothes! True, it was the just about the same but still! She looked like an assassin! And I can't believe them! Asking me for favors when I'm no long part of all that and I have a responsibility to the kids! A responsibility!" She had finally slowed down in her rant to breath.

"Blade, you are talking about the Furies, correct?" She nodded. "Would you mind tell us what happened? You can come in Logan and Ororo." The two other adults came in.

  
  


Rogue gave Kurt a faint smile.

"Yeah, Kurt, Ah liked it. Thanks." Rogue sighed and looked around. The mansion was filled tonight. "Hey, Ah think Ah'll go for a walk. Ah'll be back in a bit. Tell the others for meh." Rogue turned and left. She walked quietly to the Bayville park where no one was at this time of night.

  
  


Remy looked at clock. He and Pyro had finished the mission an hour ago. He wanted to sleep but before that he needed to clear his head. With a sigh he turned and decided to go on a walk.


	3. Walks

Ok, this is gonna be the first time I've ever done something like this! Extremely hopeful this works out. You'll see.

  
  


Walks

  
  


Rogue sighed and kicked the stone out of the way. She was in the park. She smiled faintly to herself when she thought that this was the second park she was in today. Rogue wrapped her arms around her as she walked around in the park. She stopped paying attention as she walked. Soon enough she ran into someone. She fell down and looked up. Gambit reached down and helped her up. He gave her a faint smile. His emotions for her were still there, but they weren't they same. Something was missing.

"Sorry." Rogue turned to go but someone grabbed her wrist.

"We need t' talk." Rogue nodded.

  
  


How dare He put a hand on her. He should die a horrible death! He has abandoned her and now He thinks he can just come back. He will pay! It was only a matter of time before he took her away form this horrible world that hated perfection. Soon he would take her to a world that was for her and only her. She would be happy there. Not like here. He would save her.

  
  


"Yeah. Ah know. Ah don't know why but . . . things feel different." Remy nodded. He had yet to release his grip. Both failed to notice. Rogue sighed. "We could never work. Ah, mean, yer the enemy and . . ." Rogue trailed off. She looked away for a moment. She turned a hard glare to him. "And Ah don't fall in love and ya are a just a playboy so just leave meh alone!" Remy smirked. She was gorgeous when she was angry. He leaned closer pulling her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips. There was a small tug but then it left. Rogue's eyes widened and then closed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two forgetting all that was around them. Remy ran his tongue over her mouth asking for entrance. Rogue granted it. There was a small battle for dominance. Rogue felt Remy smirk as he won that battle. Remy had to taste her. She was like white chocolate. Pure and soft. Sweet and addictive. He couldn't get enough of her. Remy tasted like spice. Rare and strong. It was an addicting taste, one that she always wanted to have. Remy brought his hand up along her back and held her closer to him. She fit perfectly in his arms. Finally, they pulled away to breath. Rogue looked up into his eyes and leaned forward again. Kissing him was like breathing. No, it was better than breathing. And having him hold her was better than anything in the world. 

  
  


Logan glared at the floor.

"That's what she said?" Blade nodded at his question.

"Yep, that's what Smoky said." Ororo shook her head as she thought.

"Rogue's life is hard enough. But to add this? We're trying to make the children's lives as normal as we can." Ororo muttered. Blade sighed as she kicked some imaginary dust on the ground.

"I'm sorry guys. If I was still a Fury then maybe I could get them to knock off all this crap. I don't know what happened to 'em." Ororo placed her hand on Blade's shoulder.

"Don't be hard on yourself. I'm sure that either way this would happen. But you can help the children better." Blade sighed and nodded.

"Yeah . . . I guess." Blade smiled weakly. "I'm gonna go talk to Rogue. I think she might wanna hear this don't you?" Professor Xavier thought for a moment.

"True, she needs to know this but perhaps it would be better to tell her sometime tomorrow." Blade sighed and nodded.

  
  


Rogue pulled away from Remy. She blinked a few times. Rogue felt a faint blush creep onto her checks, one that Remy notice. He had to smirk at this. He was probably the only one that could make the Rogue blush. Remy pushed some hair out of her face.

"Chère, dere are a few t'ings dat all thieves know. When you find somethin' priceless, never let it go." Rogue stepped back. She shook her head.

"But yer the enemy . . ." Remy smirked. He closed the distance and held her once more.

"Well, Remy heard dat your roommate used to date the enemy." Before Rogue could answer he kissed her again. This time just a short, gentle, and loving one.

  
  


Blade was walking with Logan.

"Stripes ain't back yet." He grunted. Blade looked up at the clock. It was 11. Blade shrugged.

"Kurt said she needed to think." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"This coming from the you Blade? You panic when it comes ta the kids half the time." Blade shrugged again.

"I know . . . it's just I never really have had to watch out for kids. Michelle and Rogue were the only ones. And it wasn't anything big too. I just haven't found a balance yet, that's all. I wanna be their friend but then I remember that I'm the adult." Logan sighed.

"Yer still mad 'bout the whole Andrew thing aren't ya? When the two of you got in a fight last time ya saw him, right? You haven't made up yet have you." It was a statement, not a question. Blade shook her head slightly. She had visited him a month back and the two got in a fight. He had said that she needed to act her age more. Since then she had been trying to do that. Sometimes it was alittle over board though. "Listen, I'm not going to do this again. This is what I have to say about the whole thing. You don't need to change who are. If he can't live with it then drop him." Blade thought for a moment.

"Yeah . . . guess your right. Now I know who to go for when-" 

"It was a once in a lifetime thing. You've been going crazy the past few weeks and it is driving everyone else crazy. Personally I don't care. Butt 'Ro is going up the wall and takin' me with her. I don't care if your serious all the time or not. The only thing that matters is that you are serious when it's needed. Now I think it is time I track down Rogue and find out what is going on." Logan started towards the garage. Blade was about to leave for her room when she thought about who Rogue would be with. And what Logan would do to the poor Cajun fool with Rogue. Panic hit her as she ran in front of Logan. She stood her ground and held out both arms blocking him off and bracing herself for any pain she knew would come if she didn't come up with a good reason and quick.

"You know. You're right about everything. But maybe . . . you know since Ororo is being driven up the wall you could . . . er . . . make her some tea." Blade threw that out. She prayed to God that he would agree. He didn't look like it though. She tried a new tactic. "And I'm gonna . . . take your advice to heart starting now. I'll go find her in . . . oh, let's say . . . ten minutes. That way . . . I . . . er . . . I can not be so serious and drive Ororo up the wall but at the same time show the kids that they can not do these kinda things." Logan looked at her suspiciously. After a moment he agreed. Blade let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. _'Thank God he bought it. Otherwise we'd been trying to explain to the humans why there was a bloody and gruesome murder today.'_

  
  


Kitty looked up at the clock in her room. She turned at the sound of the door opening. Rogue came through the door with a slight smile. 

"Something I should, like, know about?" Rogue shook her head dreamily. Kitty gave a knowing smile and went to take a shower. Rogue twirled and flopped down on the bed. She smiled brighter. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rogue looked up to see Blade come in.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Rogue sat up and smiled. Blade sat on the edge of her bad.

"Good." Blade nodded and looked around. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Good." She spoke with a slight nod. Rogue looked at her confused.

"Something ya wanna tell me?" Blade looked confused for a moment. "Ya always do things more than once when ya got somethin' on yer mind ya know." Blade nodded still looking around. She couldn't stop to look at Rogue. "Blade, tell meh." Blade stopped and stared at her feet.

"Ya know how . . . " Blade stopped and tried again. "At you age . . ." Once more she stop. An idea stuck her and Blade looked at Rogue then after a moment looked down at her feet. 

"Just spit it out already!" Blade nodded once more.

"Well . . . er . . . well, I'm sure you know that lately I have been been different since . . . well since Andrew got told that he had to wait a few more months I've been acting more . . . adultly." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even a word?" Blade shrugged.

"That's not the point. The point is . . ." The sentence died under Rogue's questioning gaze. Blade stared at the floor again. "Well, I was a teenager once. I know how it is."

"Didn't know that one Blade." Blade sent a tired glare at Rogue.

"Listen, I don't think that I have the right to say no about . . . that sort of thing." Rogue's eyes started to widen. _'Oh mah Gawd. Is this what Ah think it is?!' _"And if you want to then I think that after all you went through you have the right. Just don't throw that right at anyone." _'Oh dear Gawd, it is!' _"And when you do decide to . . . you know . . ." Blade glanced at Rogue. " . . . just remember . . ." Blade glanced at Rogue once more. "This place isn't safe for pets much less kids." With that said Blade just about ran out of the room. Kitty avoided colliding with her barely.

"What happened?" Rogue stared at Kitty blankly.

"Ah think Ah just got the sex talk."

  
  


Ok, that was the first time I did anything like that! **Blushes** I hope that was alright. Yeah, those kinda things with Remy and Rogue . . . first time really! Before just a kiss or two but . . . er . . . yeah.


	4. Tearful Letters

Hey! Well, there is some action in this chapter. Kinda funny yet serious if you think about it. 

  
  


Tearful Letters

  
  


Rogue sat on her balcony railing. She stared at the sky thinking back to all that had happened nearly 4 months ago. Her powers lost control, she was taken from her home and her memory erased. she absorbed someone completely to stop them from dying, for a month she was without the X-men. She beat some of them bloody when they showed up in Chicago, then absorbed Kitty and went off to a cabin for two weeks. During that time she got kidnapped and was then dropped off at the mansion. And after all that she almost let Remy go, but he told her he wouldn't give up on her and he didn't. Not even when Mesmero showed up and used the third key. Which woke up her past self. And he still didn't give up after her past self tried to kill them or release her father, Apocalypse. Even after she died he was still not willing to give up on her, so when her past self's plan worked and Rogue came back she could touch Remy. Of course the whole touching things was still working itself out. It was still hard for her not the be afraid of her powers even after two months. Sighing Rogue went back into her room and feel into bed.

  
  


He watched her. Her beautiful eyes had searched the sky for something. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything she thought. But he wasn't worthy enough. No one was. She was a goddess and no one was worthy to look upon her. But he couldn't help it. She was sad and lonely. He was sure she would forgive him once he brought to the place where she would be worshiped for the goddess she was. Soon she wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

  
  


Blade sighed as she leaned against a chimney on the roof. She always went there to think. Not many people could get up there and those that could never really bothered. So it was quiet. The stars were out and the full moon gave her enough light to see.

"Did you get it?" Blade nodded. Smokescreen sat on top of the chimney. "I am sorry that I could only relay it in letter." Blade felt tears sting at her eyes.

"You left it on my pillow! You came here and went into my room. Do you even know what Lady Hawk wrote?" Blade hissed. 

"I learned only after I delivered it." Smokescreen looked away as she said this. Her green eyes filled with sorrow. After a few minutes of silence Smokescreen spoke up again. "Did you tell them?"

"It was none of their concern." Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were part of the X-men family. And don't they look out for each other?" Blade pushed herself off of the chimney.

"Yeah, well there are somethings that shouldn't be shared." She began to walk away.

"You know that if Lady Hawk could trade her life for his she would." Blade felt herself stiffen.

"That's not much. She's lived so long without aging that there isn't much left in life for her." Smokescreen started to reach out to her but stopped.

"Blade . . . we all have suffered . . . come back to the-"

"Save it. I am sick and tired of the Furies. You lied to me. Lady Hawk, she . . . the Furies are just you three. I just came in as scenery . . ." Blade spat. Smokescreen shook her head.

"No, that's not true. Yes, we lied when it came to our past and such but . . . you have to understand-"

"Understand what?!" Blade spun around and glared at her. "That you all are over 5,000 years old, even though you don't look it?! God you all look barely older than me! Did you think that it wouldn't bother me that she used some friend of a friend of a friend to give me hope?! Only to have it smashed!" The tears flowed down her cheeks freely. "I loved him! And the last time he saw me I told him that I didn't care if I ever saw him again! Do you know what it is like to know all that! To know that she . . ." Blade looked away. "Just leave." Smokescreen was about to protest but stopped and turned into smoke. Blade sank to her knees and held herself as she silently cried. Slowly the crying became louder. But not loud enough for the students to hear. She was crying so hard she didn't hear anything. She felt someone put a hand on her back. She sniffed as she tried to stop. 

"Sorry . . . just . . . a lot of dirt got in my eye."

"Yer not one ta cry over something like that Blade." Blade looked at Logan for a moment then cried into his shoulder. Logan froze for a second before patting her on the back once or twice.

  
  


Angelic Demon sighed as she turned to Lady Hawk. They sat in the back of a limo driving down the roads of Chicago.

"You know Artemis better than anyone else. Do you really think that this will work?" Lady Hawk was silent. "Because I don't. You can't push her into something. You of all people know that the second you start to push her into something she will do all that she can to do the opposite of whatever it is." Lady Hawk sighed.

"Yes, I know that. But there is little we can do. I hate to think that we have to but . . . . well, we do." Angelic Demon nodded.

"Fine."

  
  


Smokescreen watched Rogue's window, hidden in a tree. It was near midnight. Blade had gone in and Logan had finished his nightly rounds. The moon was full but it shinned no light on her. Her ears picked up a sound. Someone else was there. Someone comfortable in the dark. They were good but Smokescreen had seen better. She was about to investigate when a branch nearly hit her, ripping her cloak alittle. Her eyes narrowed. Michelle would have never been able to do that with her powers at the amount of control she had. Nor would she attack Smokescreen. Smokescreen turned to smoke and drifted to the ground. The tree pulled it's roots out of the ground. Not wanting a confrontation with the X-men, she fled. The tree took chase and followed her. Smokescreen dodged several other trees that took swipes at her. It seemed that as she came near the trees would come alive and try to hit her. There were several trees chasing her. Smokescreen saw the wall come into view. Her thoughts raced as she came closer and prepared herself to turn into smoke. Agility was not her mutation. She may have gained her agility on her own but she did not have enough to make it over that wall before one of those trees got to her. Right before she collided with the wall she turned into smoke and floated over it. The trees stopped and turned around, return to where they had been before attacking Smokescreen. Smokescreen formed again right beside the wall. Kicking off the wall then a tree, Smokescreen landed and sat on top of the wall. She watched the trees leave. It amazed her that the trees barely made any sound, making it impossible to alert Blade or Logan. Smokescreen cursed underneath her breath when she notice the tree next to the wall start to move. She pushed off of the wall and hit the ground running. This time bushes started to chase her. Smokescreen glared at the bushes. She had only one thought.

_'I'm too old for this.' _Smokescreen ran from the bushes, and several other plants, for the better part of the night. She was at a disadvantage. Plants surrounded her. The only place that she could get to were the plants would not be at an advantage would be New York. And she preferred not to have deal with the humans. Smokescreen saw the city finally come into view. She had a small horde of plants following her. Several with thorns and vines. She turned into smoke and floated up towards a tall building. Once over the rooftop she landed with a thud. Her breathing was uneven. Smokescreen wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It took a lot out of her to stay in the form of smoke for so long and not be separated by the wind. She finally caught her breath at sat up. She heard a rustling sound behind her. Turning she saw a bush pull itself up onto the rooftop. Smokescreen stared in disbelief. She had been followed for a few hours and they still wouldn't give up! She turned and started to leap from rooftop to rooftop in order to escape the plants. A grim thought echoed through her head. _'I must have lost it. I'm being chased by shrubbery.'_ Smokescreen turned in mid-jump and held out her hands. Acidic gas flew from them and burned a few bushes. She was able to turn before she collided with the ground. Smokescreen sprinted across the rooftop. She jumped and landed with little grace on the next rooftop. She continued this routine for a good thirty minutes. Most of the plants that had been chasing her were destroyed by now. Smokescreen spun around the second she landed, her cloak flaring a bit, and looked around her. There wasn't anything there. She let out a breathe she didn't know she had held. Suddenly, without any warning vines wrapped themselves around her throat. She was out of energy and couldn't concentrate in order to make any kind of gas, much less turn into smoke. She saw that they had could from a chimney on the same roof. She was on top of a large house, no, mansion. She felt the vines lift her off of the ground. Smokescreen heard herself let out a choking sound. The world started to fade. Before she lost consciousness she heard the flapping sound from wings. One thought echoed through her mind. _'But . . . Angelic Demon is in Chicago . . .'_

  
  


It had been four days since it happened. Since she last saw Smokescreen, since she got that letter. Blade pulled the blankets closer and tried to bury herself into her bed even more. Her eyes were red. She managed to tell Logan in between sobs what had happened when he found her. She told him that she got a letter. And it told her Andrew was in a coma again. Most likely he would never wake up. And if he did he might not remember anything. Blade fought the tears as she remember. She glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. She had not left her bed since the night she got the letter. None of the kids knew why she was in her room, only the other teachers. The only thing the children knew was that she would not be able to teach them for awhile. Ororo had come in several times to try and comfort her. She brought her food too, but she barely touched it. Xavier came in once, but she didn't pay attention. Ororo had asked her if she would mind her looking at the letter. Blade had responded with a noise that sounded like 'whatever'. She could have sworn that she heard Rogue come in for awhile. She didn't pay attention then either. But she was sure that Rogue had been there for a few hours sitting next to her bed. She thought she heard Rogue come in everyday around noon. At that moment the door creaked opened. She head someone move across the room in heavy boots. She heard a chair squeak as someone sat in it. She heard someone breathing. Blade didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.


	5. Strangers

Hey! Listen, I know you might be alittle confused with the Romy. All that's happening is Rogue is feeling unsure of this. Next chapter should explain it. Don' worry, it will be out soon.

  
  


Strangers

  
  


Telepathy

  
  


  
  


Smokescreen felt herself surrounded by something soft. She felt tired and warm.

_'Am . . . am I dead? Am I finally dead?' _Just then she heard a bird. She frowned. Slowly, Smokescreen opened her eyes. She was in a large bed. She tired to sit up but felt a stab of pain. She placed her hand on her side. She looked to see the area. It was bandaged. She saw that her chest had been bandaged and the those bandages wrapped on her shoulder. She had a bandage on her check too. There was some wrapping on her arms. Smokescreen lifted the blankets and saw that she was wearing shorts. Her legs had some bandages on them also. Smokescreen then realized that her hair was undone. She started to try and get out of the bed when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The doctors said that you should be in bed for another week." Her emerald eyes shot over to where the voice came from. A man stood by the door frame. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The unique thing about him was the pair of angelic wings on his back. He caught Smokescreen staring at them. "I know, they are strange. I understand that they would-"

"They don't bother. My friend has a similar mutation. Except hers go back into her back and sometimes are demonic." He nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Warren Worthington. My mutant name it Angel." Smokescreen watched him closely for a minute.

"Smokescreen." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"What about your real name?" Smokescreen narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care?" He shrugged.

"Told you mine."

"So?" Warren sighed. 

"I'd like to know who is was that I saved the other day." Smokescreen was silent as she thought about this. 

"My real name is Crystal."

  
  


Alana Heart, better know as Lady Hawk, looked at her companion, Angelic Demon. They were in a limo driving through Chicago.

"How long has it been?" Angelic Demon looked up.

"She hasn't contacted us for several days. But there were reports of a figure jumping from building to building with something after it around the time she disappeared." She watched Alana's expression. There was no change. "But, this is Smokescreen we are talking about. She is always the one to be the loner during a mission like the one she has. She was an assassin, was she not?" Alana nodded, although, her expression remained the same.

"This is very true. This is one of those situations that I do not like. A double edge sword." Angelic Demon sighed and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Alana looked out the window. "Isn't there any other way?"

"No, there isn't any other way. I did not make the rules of this game. I only follow them. Right now is the time to prepare."

  
  


Rogue shoved her black sneakers on. It was nearly eight o'clock at night. Blade was still staying in her bed. Rogue sighed when she thought about it. She was going out to buy some food tonight. Nothing much, just a few snacks and such. Rogue passed by a mirror. She paused and looked at herself. She wasn't looking for impurities. Or if she could do better. She was just staring at it. Thinking. Nothing really. Well, maybe something. She looked at herself, trying to figure out what was it about her that made Remy love her but . . . nobody else. If Remy was gone, then no one else would love her. Not in the way she wanted. No matter what, people never cared for her like that. Everyone always had someone. And . . . well, now she did have someone. But she wasn't sure how long till he was gone. Once that happened, she would be alone. And with the way things were going she figured that would be soon. He was the only guy to even look at her in that way. What was so wrong with her that she was rejected by those who might love her in that way? Was it that way she dress? Rogue glanced down at her clothes. She had on some jeans and a black blouse. Her gloves were there, as always. She hadn't put on her makeup. She had been so sad that she didn't want to. Rogue placed a hand up against the glass. She shoved away her thoughts and hurried down stairs. It hurt to think. Rogue tried to drown out her thoughts of love with something else as she made her way to the store. She got everything quickly and paid for it. She walked through the parking lot slowly. She felt water hit her. She looked up confused but was rewarded with more water. It had started to rain. Rogue didn't notice. She continued this slow pace as she made her way home. She had accidentally touched Blade the other day. She only pick up a few recent memories. Enough to know that Smokescreen was at the park and Blade talk to her. She thought of all those words that the two had exchanged. Rogue didn't pay attention to anything happening around her. She ran into someone. Rogue looked up to see the person.

  
  


Dixie ran her hand over the railing as she walk down the stairs. Her feet, covered only by her socks, moved gracefully over the red carpet. Her eyes searched over the view in front of her. She stayed back, careful as to not ruin her bright blue dress trimmed with white fabric by the can of paint being held by two other mutants. A ribbon held back her rust colored hair. Dixie narrowed her eyes as she stared at the view. Two mutants were planing revenge. Whatever the revenge was for, she did not know. Nor did she care. The only this she cared about was the person the prank was going to be pulled on. Kurt laughed with Bobby as they thought the prank over. Dixie stepped off of the last step.

"I won't do it." The two glanced at each other and sent her pleading looks. "No."

"But, ve von't stand a chance vithout you." Her eyes remained narrow and her body was ridged.

"I'm not going to." Bobby got down on his knees and grabbed her legs and began to beg.

"Please! We need you Dixie! There is no way we could do this without you!" Dixie pried him off of her and shook her head.

"Look, I don't care if you pull pranks on the rest of us and I cover for you. I don't care if it is a student, a guest, or even an adult. But I do care that you want me to cover for you this time. This is no mere mutant you want to pull a prank on. I won't do it! We'll be killed before we even blink. That's if he's in a good mood before hand! We will die long a painful deaths if he wasn't! And that's if the Professor is there! I won't cover! You want to go down, fine by me, but I'm not letting you take me with you!" Dixie shook her head.

"Please Dixie! If you don't cover, then he will know! We can't run from him!" Bobby was near tears.

"That's my point! I don't care what mutant you pull a prank on! But Wolverine is not a normal mutant! He will **_mutilate_** us if you pain that bike neon pink!"

"Neon . . . pink?" A gruff voice asked. The three froze and slowly turned around. Bobby grabbed onto Kurt and the two disappeared. Dixie swallowed and looked up at the owner of the voice in fear. _'Dear god! I am going to die! PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Logan stood before her with a mean look in his eyes. "What was that about my bike?"

  
  


Green eyes met pale yellow eyes as Rogue stared up at the person she bumped into. He was about the same age as her. He had skin that was paler than hers. He had dark green hair that was a messy but short. He wore an old pair of jeans, sneakers, a tattered brown, short sleeve, button up shirt over an old, white T-shirt. He smiled at her. Rogue stared at him blankly.

"Sorry." She walked around him. He reached out and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Rogue felt herself freeze up. She didn't like being alone with him. It made her uncomfortable. Being close to him made her scared. Something about him made her uneasy. She didn't feel safe in the slightest. There was only a few other people like that. Trask and Sabertooth. Even Magneto made her feel somewhat safe, even though he was the enemy. He would protect mutants from the humans and, even though they were on opposite sides, she didn't think that he was all that bad. He just had a different way of doing things and different ideas for mutants. But that was beside the point. "Something ya need?" He gave her a smile.

"I just wanted to help with that bag." Rogue moved out of his reach.

"No thanks. Ah'm fahne." The stranger's eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment before returning back to normal.

"I'm Gaia." Rogue glanced at him. She didn't like this. Her mind was screaming at her to get away. Her instincts were to drop the bags and run like hell. She was terrified. Terrified of him. Her heart was racing. Right now she was praying that someone would show up. "What's your name?" Rogue's thoughts were chaos. 

"Rogue." Rogue felt like slapping herself. Why give her name?! She didn't know. She didn't know anything right now but that she wanted to get away from him. There was too much chaos in her mind for her to call for the Professor. Rogue started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gaia had started to follow her. Rogue glanced back at him.

"Home. Yeah, mah father's real strick about things. Ya see, last time Ah was with a guy he got the shot gun out." Gaia wasn't fazed by this. "And he let out 15 starving, viscous, fighting dogs out on the guy." Rogue figured Kitty would lecture her about being kind to animals later but right now she wanted to get away. "So bye." Rogue picked up her pace. Gaia stopped and watched her leave. Rogue just about ran back to the mansion.


	6. Fading Love

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a friend, from a far away state, over for a week so I only went near the computer to clear out my e-mail. I hate getting that junk e-mail. **twitches** Anyway, I hope that this clears up some confusion. 

  
  


Fading Love

  
  


Rogue stood on her balcony in the rain. Gaia had scared her. She needed time to think. But during that time her thoughts drifted back to the memories.

**Flashback**

"Yes, but that is the past. Now we worry for the future." Blade rolled her eyes at the remark.

"What, praytell, did Frank say this time?" Smokescreen looked off. Blade slowly turned her glare to Smokescreen.

"That Rogue and Gambit are in danger." Blade's eyes flashed with anger for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"That Faye Ma'at had tampered with the feelings. Rogue was suppose to die afterward. Hell, Rogue was just suppose to be a vessel, never to truly feel or cause these feelings for someone else. But they were there, now they just have to work on keeping it."

Blade fought to stay in control of her emotions.

"So your telling me that it was just another one of her sick little ideas for Rogue?" Smokescreen sighed.

"No. She only made it so there would be no problems between the two that might have made Rogue resist the thought of touch. She wanted Rogue to want to be able to touch more so she would agree. Now, since she is dead and gone, along with all the magic she used, the effects are wearing off." Blade saw her glance at Rogue as Rogue sat down.

"So you're saying that they won't feel that way soon enough?"

"Only if they stay away from each other. Though it may be harder for them, unless . . ." Blade raised and eyebrow and looked at Smokescreen from the corner of her eye.

"Unless what?" Smokescreen thought hard for a moment.

"For starters, Gambit needs to cut off the connections with Magneto." Blade rolled her eyes.

"I already knew that. It's kinda common sense." Smokescreen ignored her comment.

"Because right now, everything is very fragile, thanks to Faye Ma'at. She herself was unsure in that area of life so she damaged it somewhat when she gave it that jump-start. So they need a tie to each other. Something strong. Something that couldn't be broken, even if they get in a fight. It should show their love. So that when they see it they are reminded of it and their fight won't break them apart." Blade stared at Smokescreen for a minute then it clicked. She glared at her.

"That's pretty sick, ya know that?" Smokescreen sighed.

"How so?"

"To except them to be able to figure that out all on their own. They are only kids. The thought wouldn't cross their minds." Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so against it all?"

"They are supposed to grow up as normal as they can. But if they can only keep their love like that?" Smokescreen shook her head.

"They can still have it. But it will be very delicate." Blade sighed and crossed her arms.

"How delicate?"

"Their love is unique. It was somewhat forced. True, it was there to begin with but it had to be given a jump start. It never got a chance to form and grow strong and become undying."

"She came back for him." Smokescreen nodded.

"Yes, proving that it is there. And that if given a chance it is true love, but it more fragile than true love. They will have to fight it keep it. Things will be much harder. It might be easier if they do as I suggested."

"Why do you care some much Smokescreen?" Smokescreen sighed.

"I care for Rogue." Blade was quiet and accepted this. "Artemis . . ." Blade looked up. Smokescreen rarely used her code name now that she was no longer a Fury. "Frank . . . he also foretold another thing. Strange figures in the future. One has a great darkness that surrounds them. This figure only appeared after Rogue was brought back. He could not tell when or where this figure will appear. But . . . Lady Hawk has decided to take measures in order to prepare for any threat there might be."

Blade smirked.

"I get it. We're the pawns while you all play God."

**End Flashback**

Rogue thought of this. She didn't get enough of the memory to understand what the tie was. 

"Rogue! What are you, like, doing?!" Rogue turned and saw Kitty.

"What?" Kitty sighed and pulled Rogue back into the room.

"Rogue, you're totally gonna catch a cold!" Rogue stared at her for a few minutes then smiled. Kitty was caught off guard by this. "Are you ok?" Rogue sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Just thinking." Kitty nodded.

"Well, why don't you, like, change into some dry clothes." Rogue watched Kitty leave. After a minute she sighed.

"How long ya been here swamp rat?" Rogue turned around and saw Remy smiling as he looked around.

"Long enough." Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy watched her for a minute. "Somethin' wrong?" Rogue turned her back to him.

"Aren't Ah enough?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why are ya still Magneto?" Remy sighed.

"T'ings . . . de be real complicated."

"Try meh." Remy thought for a minute.

"Chère . . . dis is not somet'ing you want t' know."

"Why not?" Remy shook his head.

"Don't do dis." 

"Aren't Ah enough?"

"Chère, dis is somet'ing that-" Rogue cut him off.

"Look at meh. Ah . . . Ah don't have what it takes anymore." She sounded tired. She turned to face him. "Remy, every day . . . Ah feel lahke part of meh is dying. The other day, Ah felt it. Ah felt an emptiness that Ah don't lahke. Ah feel those people, the ones Ah had absorbed, Ah feel them again. They were suppose ta die with Faye Ma'at. But they didn't. Somehow . . . somehow they found a way ta stay with meh. Ah don't hear their voices . . . Ah don't remember their memories . . . but Ah feel them. Ah feel them trying ta claw their way back up. Ah feel them rippin' at meh. Ah am tired of it all. Ah don't want ta fight things anymore. Ah want ta rest. But Ah can't. And Ah know that, and Ah won't rest. But dammit Remy, Ah am not gonna fight ya! Ah'm too tired for it. If Ah'm not worth it . . . then just leave 'cause Ah don't have the strength ta fight you." Remy walked over to her and held her. Rogue welcomed the embrace. She felt tears run down her cheeks. Remy wiped them away. He moved so the two sat on the bed. Rogue held his shirt, fearful that if she let go then he would disappear forever. 

"Alright. Rogue, you're more den worth it. I'm de one not worth caring for. Been busy praying dat you don' figure it out though." He joked. "I'll find a way t' leave Magneto. It's gonna take some time t'ough." Rogue nodded. She sat there, enjoying his embrace. Remy smiled and kissed her quietly. After a moment he stood up and walked to the balcony. "I have t' go Chère. I won't wait a few months t' see you again." With a slight bow Remy was gone. Rogue brushed away any tears that were leave and walked over to her dresser to get some dry clothes. Felling better than she had in a long time.

  
  


Blade rolled over and pulled the blankets closer to her. She still hadn't left her bed. Every now and then she would eat something. Blade fell into another one of her dreamless sleeps. She didn't notice Dixie come in. Dixie sat by her bed. She watched Blade. She reached out and pulled her blanket back up, it had been tossed off a few minutes ago in her sleep. She brushed some hair out of Blade's face. The woman's skin was extremely pale. Dixie held back some tears as she rested her head in her arms on the side of Blade's bed. 

"What . . . . what happened?" With that said she felt herself drift off to sleep.

  
  


Lady Hawk stared at the angelic demon mutant that sat next to her.

"What?!" Was all she could say. Angelic Demon sighed and nodded. "What does he mean that there was another figure?" 

"From what Frank could tell . . . there is someone that would have not been a problem if Rogue had died. Apparently they had always been somewhere close to her but never close enough to cause Frank to be concerned. He shrugged it off. Now, they seem to have gotten closer and of what Frank could figure, Rogue is terrified." Lady Hawk shook her head. She went over to the phone. They were in the base of the Furies.

"I have had it with Smokescreen's disappearing act! I'm calling in a few favors. I want to know where the hell she is!"

  
  


Smokescreen sat up in bed. She was staring at the soup in front of her. There was a pile of pillows behind her, holding her up. With a defeated sigh she started to eat her soup. She didn't like this. One thing she hated was being dependent. She had seen too many die from that over the years. Smokescreen winced slightly as she remember that.

"Something wrong?" Smokescreen looked up to see Warren.

"Have you no idea of privacy? I wear only bandages, I think that you would be more respectful of my privacy."

"True, but I don't think you would be removing those bandages anytime soon so there shouldn't be any worry over that." Smokescreen rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I brought you some clothes." Warren placed some clothes beside her. "And they shouldn't be too hard to get on." With that said he left. Smokescreen looked around. She should call the Furies. By now she could only imagine Lady Hawk's temper. A smile crept onto her face. She could just see Lady Hawk pacing back and forth, ranting while Angelic Demon either yelled at her to stop before she went insane, or tried to calm her down before she destroyed something. Smokescreen reached over to the clothes and looked at them. She stared at the long black skirt and light blue turtle neck sweat. With a sigh she pulled the sweater over her head. It was alittle big but that made it easier to get on. She pulled out her silver hair. She tugged on the skirt too. That alone took up most of her energy. Smokescreen got up and walked to the mirror.

_'Guess . . . Smokescreen is gonna have to take a break for a bit.'_ Smokescreen, no, Crystal sighed. She couldn't be a Fury and finish her mission until she was better. She stared at the phone on the night stand. She couldn't help it. Part of her wanted to call but then, part of her wanted this brake. She never had a brake, not since she became immortal like Angelic Demon and Lady Hawk. Not when she became mortal again a few months ago. Crystal thought over her life. 

"Damn . . . my life seems like a soap opera."


	7. Don't

  
  


  
  


Don't

  
  


Crystal heard a knock on the door. She looked over at it.

"Come in." Warren walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Crystal? I didn't think you would be us so soon." She looked back at the mirror.

"I've been through worse." Warren watched her carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." Warren smiled.

"I'd like to hear. Maybe over dinner?"

  
  


Angelic Demon start out into the night sky. She was on top of a very tall building. Her wings were gone. She placed her fore arm against a pole and leaned into the pole. 

"Dammit Smokescreen! Where are you?"

  
  


Crystal stared at Warren.

"Well . . . I guess that's alright . . ." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Crystal gave him a faint smile.

"It's just that . . . I've never been on a date."

  
  


  
  


Blade was nestled into her bed. She had lost all color and seemed too thin to be healthy. Dixie sat by her bed.

"Blade . . ." She had tears running down her face. "Blade, please! Please, you have to eat. You have to leave this bed." There was no response. "Please, you're scaring me. I . . . I want you to eat something! It isn't healthy!" No response. Dixie sighed. There was no way to force her to eat. She could react violently if someone tried. But if she kept this up . . . Dixie didn't want to think about it. She brushed the tears away. "Dammit! Why can't you understand that this hurts us! You're hurting us! Don't you care!"

"Get out." It was the first time she had spoken in awhile. Dixie stared at her in shock. "GET OUT!" Dixie stood up and left quickly.

  
  


  
  


"Don't." Crystal whispered. Warren barely heard her.

"Don't what?" Crystal shook her head.

"This." Warren stared at her.

"What is this?" Crystal sighed and turned away.

"Look, I am thankful for you saving me. And taking care of me. And giving me clothes. But please, please, don't try to start anything. I've been around long enough to know that it will all end in pain. And neither of us need any pain." Warren watched her carefully.

"Crystal, tell me your story."

"Why do you want to know Warren?" Warren smiled.

"I just do. Humor me." Crystal hesitated. "Think of it as payment for your rescue."

"There's nothing that needs to be dug up. Just leave it be." Warren raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to tell me. It's the past, it's dead. The past can't do anything." Crystal sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But not now . . ."

"Then you can tell me at dinner." Crystal gave him a faint smile as he left. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Great . . . the first guy that ever asked me out is going to run the second he hears any of my life."

  
  


  
  


Dixie walked quietly pass Kurt and Bobby as they cleaned every inch of the mansion. She was silent as she wandered into her room. She shared a room with Amara. Dixie picked up her favorite teddy bear and hugged it close to her. Her blue dress fanned out around her. Dixie slowly pulled her knees up to her chest as she leaned back against the large pile of pillows on her bed. She pulled the teddy bear as close as she could. She was all alone but she refused to cry. _'W-why? Does she hate me? What happened?'_ Pushed her check into the bear's head. Her grandmother had given her this teddy bear when she was six and said that she should hold it if she was sad. There was a knock on her door.

"Dixie?" It was Ororo. Dixie to a minute to make sure that her voice held.

"Yes Ms. Munroe?"

"May I came in?" Dixie hesitated for a moment.

"Yes." Ororo opened the door and stepped in. She quietly closed it behind her.

"What's wrong?" Dixie looked away, silent. "Is it Blade?" Dixie slowly looked up at her. "I see. Well, we're all worried about her." Dixie nodded.

"Yeah . . ."

"But?" Ororo asked.

"She didn't scream at anyone else to get out."

"She spoke?" Dixie nodded. "Well, look at it this way: it is some improvement."

"I know . . . but . . . well, I guess I don't like the idea of Blade yelling at me. She's never done that before." Ororo nodded.

"I know, but she is going through some difficult times right now." Dixie sighed.

"Yeah, but I still don't like it when she yells at me." Ororo smiled and brushed some hair from her face.

"She's just not herself at the moment. I think she is coping the best way she can." Dixie stared at her.

"She's been through real bad stuff with the Furies." Ororo smiled.

"Yes, but not like this." Before Dixie could say anything Ororo continued. "Well, I have to get going. I hope you feel better."

  
  


  
  


"185!" Only a few people were home. Ororo, Hank, Blade, Jamie, Rogue, and Dixie. 

"186!" Rogue had drawn the curtains in her room. The door was locked and her music was loud. 

"187!" She told Kitty that if she came in the girl would be in a coma for a month. 

"188!" So Kitty decided to go to the mall. Which meant that she would be alone for several hours. 

"189!" And that's what Rogue wanted. She hung a 'Do not disturb' sign on her door. 

"190!" Rogue had cleared a large section in the closet so she could use the bar. The bar could hold twice her weight, she had asked that when she got the bar for the hangers. 

"191!" Although, she had gotten some strange looks about that. At the moment, Rogue was hanging upside down on the bar. 

"192!" She had her hands slightly touching the sides of her head as she pulled her body up and made her elbow touch the opposite knee. 

"193!" Her sports bra and biker shorts were several shades darker.

"194!" She used a bandanna to hold her hair out of the way. She was covered in sweat. 

"195!" Rogue clenched her jaw together tightly as she pulled herself up once more to touch a knee. 

_'Ah will not have ta be rescued.'_ Rogue grunted in her mind. 

"196!"

_'Ah won't be useless.' _

"197!" 

_'Ah won't!'_

"198!" Rogue felt her sore stomach wince as she pulled herself up again.

"199!" 

Rogue pulled her self up one more time.

"200!" Rogue let herself drop back down and her arms dangle. After a moment's rest she pulled herself up and grabbed the bar. She slowly lifted her legs from the bar as she twisted around to get off of the bar. With a soft thud, Rogue landed on the ground. Rogue grabbed a towel and wiped off some sweat. She waited for a few minutes until her breathing was alittle more even. Rogue reached back into the closet and pulled the hangers together. She cleared out a spot in the room and started to do one handed push ups very slowly.

"1!" Rogue grunted. Her muscles burned as she pushed them pass their limits.

"2!" As Rogue pushed herself up her muscles gave out and she collapsed onto the carpet floor. "Ahh!" Rogue cried out. She rolled over onto her back and breathed heavily for a moment. Her body ached with pain. Rogue pushed herself off of the ground while she swallowed a cry. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a light green bath robe. She wrapped it around herself as she grabbed a change of clothes. Rogue glanced at the clock. It was a Friday night. Not many would be home. It was some time around nine so she would be able to have a long shower. Rogue walked down the hall, ignoring all her pain as it screamed at her. She opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her. Rogue dropped the clothes as she locked the door behind her. She let the robe fall of. Rogue reached into the shower and turned the handle for the hot water. She pulled the notch up for the shower. The water sprayed out of the shower head as Rogue stood up pulling off the bandanna. She pulled off her clothes and climbed into the shower. The steam had created a thick fog in little time. She could barely see before her. Rogue winced slightly as the hot water burned into her skin. It soothed the screaming muscles. Rogue leaned against the tile wall and allowed the water to beat into her skin.

  
  


Crystal stood in awe at the food in front of her. Warren sat across from her. 

"Something wrong? You haven't eaten." Crystal shook her head slowly.

"It just looks to good to eat. I'm afraid I'd ruin the beauty of it." Warren chuckled.

"Don't. Just eat." Crystal smiled and nodded.

  
  


Rogue came back into her room in her fluffy light green robe. She had just gotten out of the shower and was toweling off her head. Only a few others were home and no one had come back yet. Ororo, Hank, Blade, Jamie, and Dixie. She noticed the window open. Confusion written across her face, she made her way over to it and shut it. 

"Could have sworn Ah closed it . . ." Rogue muttered. Her eyes widened when she saw a white rose on her pillow with a tag. Rogue picked the rose and inhaled the sweet scent with a smile dancing on her lips. Rogue lifted up the tag carefully. "I'll be there." Rogue smiled as she sat down on her bed. "Cute swamp rat, cute."

  
  


Crystal ate quietly for a few minutes.

"So?" Warren asked. Crystal sighed.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Fine. I know this sounds impossible but . . . I'm well over five thousand years old." Warren raised an eyebrow. "I was immortal, along with two friends. I had a contract with the daughter of Apocalypse. As long as he lived, I would be immortal in order to help her destroy him. Do you know of the Xavier Institute?" He nodded. "Rogue?" Another nod. "Well, she was that daughter's reincarnation. The daughter took her over a few months back and went after her father. She took our immortal when she first awoke. My friends and I were obligated to help her, so we did. But before that, we tried to stop her. When that didn't work, we told the X-men everything we knew about her and her father. With their help, along with the Acolytes, we went to Apocalypse's tomb and fought his horsemen while his daughter and he fought. Needless to say, she won." Warren smiled.

"Well, I am sure that's true." Now Crystal raised an eyebrow. "I had half of a key. So I know about that deal. I think Xavier contacted me about it alittle while ago and said that it was no longer a problem." Crystal nodded. "But, I wanted to know about you. Not about what happened with Apocalypse." Crystal stared at him. "Don't even think about dodging the question. I want a straight answer." Crystal hesitated.

"Well . . . I'm a Fury . . . we are in Chicago . . . I guess we are somewhat like the X-men, but there are only three of us, and one in training." Warren nodded.

"And?"

"And what?" 

"Well, tell me something. You had to of done more in life than what you have told me."

"Well . . ." Crystal trailed off. She really did not want to tell him that she was an assassin. Not something you tell people during dinner.

"Well?" Crystal sighed. Better just spit it out. She figured he wouldn't give up.

"Well, I'm old right? Well, I was an _assassin_!" She blurted out. Her mouth wouldn't stop, though. "And that meant I spent a lot of time around the world. I've had to eat things I don't even think were **dead**. And then I met the other Furies and was _immortal_! And you know that means, I had to stay with them because of that **contact**!" Crystal's mind started to scream her mouth to stop, but it didn't listen. "And the others, Lady Hawk and Angelic Demon, were always there. I never had time alone! Angelic Demon and I **always** bickered! Lady Hawk would always have some wise thing to do and it drove me **nuts**! And no matter how hard we tried, someone would always be there! It was like we didn't have our **own** lives!" Crystal rambled on. "I had to go through the worst kinds of ages! I was alive during times when witch hunts were around! Do you know how hard it is when you have to sit through a trail that made **no** sense! I mean, it was like the human race were _totally_ **idiots**!" Warren watched her as she continued her rant. "And I had to go through all of Lady Hawk's and Angelic Demon's weird and crazy phases! I think I blew out a few vocal cords **_screaming_** into my pillow **all** day long!" Warren nodded slightly with wide eyes. "I'm serious, I have never had so much as a two minute break from the Furies! None of us have ever taken a day off! I've never even been on a date! And then, here you are! Wanting to know about me, having dinner with me! And you're . . . you're just wonderful . . . but I don't think it will work!" Crystal sighed at the end of her rant. Warren started to laugh. Hard. He was almost in tears. "What?!" After a minute it died down.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have seen anyone get so worked up about something!" He smiled. "You ate crazy things, well, who hasn't? And you traveled. And you were always with those three, it's the same as everyone else's families. And you bicker, I do the same with my cousins. And you've seen people make fools of themselves, I see it every day." He shrugged. "And I don't care that you **_were_** an assassin. As long as you don't try and kill anyone know, I'm fine. I don't want to date the others. I want to date you." Crystal stared at him with a blank face.

"Why?" He smiled at her.

"Because you're smart, and funny, and beautiful, and things are so much more interesting with you than with anyone else." Crystal blinked a few times.

"Did you just say I'm beautiful?" Warren laughed.

"Yes, I did. And I meant it."


	8. Stay

Sorry it's taken so long! I had writer's block! I'm not very good with Piotr's accent. Sorry.

  
  


Stay

  
  


Telepathy

  
  


Crystal sat on her bed, staring at the phone. It was almost midnight. She thought back to earlier that night.

**Flashback**

"So, what are you doing in New York?" Warren asked. Crystal looked away from a moment.

"I have a mission." He gave her a faint smile.

"How long will this last?" Crystal sighed.

"I don't know. I can't tell now, with my injury." Warren watched her carefully.

"Stay with me." Crystal's eyes became the size of plates as she stared at him, shocked.

"What?!"

"Stay. You said yourself that the contract was over. You can stay with me and make a new life for yourself."

**End Flashback**

Crystal sighed as she mustered up the courage she needed. She picked up the phone and pressed several numbers. After a minute of ringing there was a voice.

"Hello?" Lady Hawk.

"Alana, it's me."

"Smokescreen! Where have you been?!" Crystal paused.

"That doesn't matter. I have to tell you something."

  
  


Piotr, sometimes called Peter by his friends, sat at the table. He was finishing off a midnight snack. Piotr could not sleep well that night so he thought something in his stomach might help.

"WHERE IS HE?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piotr looked up surprised. Sabertooth was storming through the base. John stumbled out of his room in his boxers and shirt. He was half asleep as he watched the feline. Gambit came out of his room in his boxers. He stared at Sabertooth. Sabertooth turned to the three. "Where is he?" He snarled.

"Who?" John yawned.

"Magneto!!!! He's gone!" 

"So?" Gambit asked.

"Yesterday he said he would be here for a week and then he was going to leave for a few days!" Sabertooth hissed. "He is missing!"

"What are you talking about? Magneto couldn't be gone. We would have seen him. We've been here for awhile." Gambit nodded with Piotr. He had been there ever since he talked with Rogue.

  
  


"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! I've been trying to contact you!" Alana screamed.

"Why?"

"Frank had another vision! From the looks of it, Rogue has a stalker. It looks like the guy has been following her for years. Only recently did he start to try and get close to her." Crystal's mind raced. She was silent for a moment. "Crystal? Crystal?! Crystal!" Crystal blinked and sighed.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Alright, now what is it you have to tell me?" Crystal hesitated for a moment. "Well?"

"Alana, I am a Fury, but . . . perhaps it will be best for me to spend some alone time."

"What are you saying?"

"I think . . . I think that I am going to stay here in New York for awhile."

"I know, you will be-"

"No, I mean . . . I mean I will do missions every once in awhile but . . . I will mostly be Crystal in New York."

  
  


The three Acolytes stared at each other. Magneto had disappeared. Sabertooth left, saying that because of the disappearing act, he would go back to doing things his way. There wasn't a trace of the man. They had all looked.

"So, what are we going to do now mates?" Piotr sighed.

"According to da contracts, if he goes missing and there is no sign that he was taken, then we are free to do whatever we please." Three nodded. They remembered that. Magneto had said that might have meant that they were of no use to him anymore. John suddenly smiled.

"I just had a brainstorm!" The other two stared at him. "We don't have a place ta go, so we join those blokes!"

"What 'blokes' do you mean?" Piotr asked.

"The X-men!"

  
  


"Why?!" Alana yelled. Crystal sighed.

"Lady Hawk, I am stilling willing to be a Fury if you let me, but I've . . ." Crystal trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You've what? Tell me!" Crystal bit her lip. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"I've met someone . . ." Alana sighed over the phone.

"Crystal, it's a fling. The second they find out they'll-"

"No," Crystal cut her off. "I've already told them. They want me to stay."

"Why did you tell them?!"

"Because he saved me when I was attacked." Crystal heard her shouts as she hung up. "Is there something you need?" Crystal turned and looked at Warren.

  
  


Angelic Demon was at the club Hell Star. She was up in a private room. Michelle came in and sat down.

"Hey Michelle." Michelle smiled.

"Hey. Have you heard anything on Smokescreen?" Angelic Demon shook her head. Michelle sighed and nodded.

"Where's Lady Hawk?"

"Back at home. I think she's going to destroy something if things don't get better." Michelle chuckled at the thought.

"I don't doubt that." A waiter came up to the table and set down two drinks. Angelic Demon sighed and smiled slightly.

"I love Frank." Michelle smiled.

  
  


Irene Alders sat on a porch chair. She had been waiting for someone for nearly an hour. An owl landed on a branch close to her porch.

"Hello Raven." The owl morphed into a blue skinned woman with red hair. She jumped out of the tree with ease.

"Destiny, what do you need?"

"I have seen a strange man in Rogue's future."

"Who?"

"His name is Gaia."

  
  


**Beep beep beep!!!**

"Good Morning Bayville!" A pale hand slithered out form under a lump of covers. It searched for the small radio. Upon finding the radio, the hand bacame a fist and slammed down on the offending box. The lump moved and mumbling could be heard.

"ROGUE!" The lump shifted slightly and more mumbling was heard. "Rogue, you have to, like, wake up!"

"Hmmmm . . ." Kitty sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I guess you don't want to hear about the newest recruits."

"Hmmmmmmm . . ." Kitty smirked slightly.

"Too bad, because I, like, heard that there was a someone they use to, like, work with that didn't come."

"Hmmmmmmm . . ." Kitty nodded to herself.

"Good thing too! Because Mr. Logan would totally, like, rip him apart. He and Mr. Logan have been, like, fighting for a long time." Rogue sat up with wide eyes. She stared at Kitty. The girl smiled and nodded. In a moment Rogue was out of bed and hurrying down the hall. She was down the steps quickly. By accident she ran into Ororo and fell tot he ground.

"Sorry." Ororo smiled and helped her up.

"You seem to be in a hurry."

"Is it true?!" Ororo gave her a curious look.

"Is what true?"

"Do we have a group of new recruits?" Ororo paused.

"Well . . . Oh, I remember!"

  
  


**Flashback**

Ororo sat at the table with Logan. It was almost five in the morning. She was drinking some tea. It was nearly 6 in the morning. Logan suddenly looked up.

"What is it?" Before he could answer there was the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing. She stood up confused as Logan started towards the door. Logan opened the door and growled. SKINT! There was a 'yelp!'. Ororo looked over his shoulder and saw what Logan was growling at. An Australian teenager was hiding behind a Russian teen. A Cajun teen was rolling his red and black eyes at the Australian.

"Ya know, one of dese days dats not gonna work."

"Well, I'll make the most of it till that happens, mate."

"What do you think yer doin' here, bubs?!" Logan snarled.

"We are here ta join da X-men." Colossus told him. Ororo spoke before Logan.

"Well, come in. I will wake-"

I already am awake Ororo. Take them to my office. I will be there shortly. Xavier's voice rang throughout all of their heads. Ororo smiled as Logan glared.

"Well then, I guess we will go to Professor Xavier's office now."

**End Flashback**

  
  


Rogue's face was cover in an expecting smile.

"So they are . . .?" Ororo nodded. Rogue's eyes shined with excitement. "Then where . . .?" Ororo chuckled.

"Well . . . John, or Pyro, is in the kitchen. I think he's trying to eat his breakfast but he's having a hard time because, a. he's not used to eating this early, b. he's not used to such a large selection of breakfast food, and c. the other students seemed to have an endless amount of questions. Now, Piotr, or Colossus, is in the Library. I think he might be drawing something. I saw some of his work earlier." Ororo watched with amusement as she continued evading the one person Rogue wanted to know about. "He is quiet talented. Although, he might be reading. When Professor Xavier said that it was alright for him to go into the library, he was so careful with anything he touched. Piotr seems to be very shy." 

"And?" Ororo gave her an innocent look.

"And what dear?"

"Where is Remy?" Ororo thought for a moment.

"Well, Mr. Remy Lebeau, he said that he would be going for a walk. He didn't leave too long ago." Rogue turned and started to take off again when she felt Ororo's hand on her shoulder. "Change first. You don't want to get sick." Rogue nodded and ran upstairs.

  
  



	9. Chicago's Mysteries

Sorry about not updating for awhile! Dad had the internet cut for a week! I had to go down to his office to use the internet and it didn't have any of my files! So, sorry for the long wait! Oh, I so did not see the ending for Implied! I mean, wow, that threw me.

  
  


Chicago's Mysteries

  
  


Dixie sighed as she stood outside of Blade's room. She shook her head as she turned and left for her room. She sat on her bed and stared at a picture fame. It held a faded picture of her and Blade. They were smiling and making peace signs at the camera. They had taken the picture at the mall. The two found a photo booth and hopped in there to spend the last few bucks they had.

"Is it still bothering you?" Dixie's head snapped up as she looked at her roommate, Amara. Dixie nodded.

"The two of us . . . we weren't close but . . . still . . ." She trailed off.

  
  


Blade sat up for the first in days. No one else was in the room. Blade moved her hand so it covered on eye and leaned forward alittle.

"It's not fair . . ." She whispered. New tears soared her already tear stained face. With that she fell back into her sheets and once more was over come with grief.

  
  


Frank put down his keys as he entered his apartment. He stared out the window.

"Isn't it legal to break in?"

"Your point?" Lady Hawk asked as she stepped out of the shadows. Frank sighed and looked at her.

"No." Lady Hawk glared.

"What?"

"I know why you are here. I will not tell you where Smokescreen is."

"Toxin* is a member of my team!"

"Toxin died along with Faye Ma'at and Apocalypse." Lady Hawk glared at him.

"She is a Fury." Lady Hawk hissed. "It is her job to-" 

"To what? Her contract is over. She is no longer obligated to be a Fury. And my vision tells me that she will carry out some of her Fury duties at her new home."

"Her duty is to follow my orders! We can not afford to-" Frank cut her off once more.

"Lady Hawk! You led them in what was best to prepare for Faye Ma'at and her father! Because you spent the most time with her and she entrusted you with the last key! But now, you are as lost in this subject as the others. And Crystal deserves this chance at happiness!"

"No!" Lady Hawk yelled as she stepped closer to Frank.

"Why not?!" He stepped closer.

"Because it's not suppose to be like that!"

"Like what?!"

"Because it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?!"

"She gets to be with the one she loves!" Lady Hawk covered her mouth in shock. After a moment she looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Frank . . . I . . . I . . ." Frank looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

  
  


Rogue ran out of the door. She was changed. Now she wore a pair of tennis shoes, ripped jeans, a white T-shirt with a green shirt over it. She didn't bother to button up her green shirt. She paused only for a moment to look both ways and take off in the one she thought Remy would have taken. Rogue ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

_'Ah need ta see him! Ta make sure it's real!' _The thought raced through her mind as she ran. She didn't want this to be a dream. Rogue didn't want to wake up and find herself in her bed. She wanted to him to hold her. To kiss her. To touch her. She had fallen head over heals for him. She was run pass the woods when she tripped over a root that seemed to come out of nowhere. Rogue hit the ground with a loud thud and a searing pain in her ankle. Rogue cried out as she gripped her ankle. The pain shot up her leg once more. A sweet smell filtered through the air. It overpowered her senses. Her eyes began to water and she couldn't smell anything. Rogue passed out after a few minutes.

  
  


Professor looked up. There seemed to be a sweet smell that seemed to come from somewhere in his study. He was becoming dizzy. He looked around the room and saw that his window had a vine come through it and a strange pink flower was on the end. He couldn't think of anything more as he slouched over, unconscious. 

  
  


Ororo was talking to Logan with the same thing happened to the two of them. The two had been in the green house when it happened. Logan had passed out first because of his enhanced sense of smell. A few minutes later Ororo fell to the ground. She had been holding a rose. It rolled out of her hand and onto the floor.

  
  


Dixie stared at the clock. Amara had left awhile ago to go to the mall with Kitty. Dixie shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her backpack. She put a change of clothes in there along with some books and went through her draws. Her money had been spread out all over her room so it wouldn't be stolen all at once. She counted it. 427 dollars. Enough to buy a round trip plane ticket. ((Is that enough money? If it isn't then in this world it is.)) Dixie reached into her drawers and pulled out some jeans and a white shirt. She went over to her closet and pulled out some old brown hiking boots and her black leather jacket that had a yellow orange stripe in the middle and a thin white stripe on each side. Dixie pulled out her hair ribbon and let her hair fall down. 

  
  


Dixie stepped up to the the counter to buy a ticket.

"One round trip to Chicago please."

  
  


Logan opened his eyes. He sat up, trying to figure out what happened. Then it hit him. A smell. A strong smell. Ororo! He looked over and saw the weather goddess sleeping peacefully.

  
  


Dixie opened a book she had shoved into her bag and began to read. She had just boarded the airplane. She reached the second chapter by the time she felt the plane start to move. She felt the pressure weigh down on her body as the loud roar of the jets hummed in her ears. The she was pushed back in her seat as the plane took off. Within a few minutes the plane leveled out. Dixie stared out the window and watched the ground become further away from her. Soon, details were hard to make out. Dixie sighed and opened her book back up. She wanted to get to Chicago and get back before there was too much of a fuss. She had a several hours so she would be fine. Her mind soon became absorbed in the book she was reading.

  
  


"I'm telling ya, we need to put a tracer on that girl!!!" Logan yelled. "Every ten minutes she's gone!!!!!" Hank sighed and nodded. Xavier was trying to find Dixie and Rogue. Everyone had been awake for nearly an hour.

"Yes, it does seem that Rogue has a habit for disappearing." Ororo shook her head with a sad look in her eyes.

"This is almost too much. Smokescreen shows up with a strange message, Blade becomes depressed and doesn't eat or leave her room, Magneto is missing, the Acolytes are now X-men, Rogue disappears, and so does Dixie. Things have a tendency to happen all at once, don't they?" Charles Xavier came in at that moment.

"I have not located Dixie or Rogue."

  
  


Dixie stepped out of the airport and breathed in the air. She exhaled and looked around, trying to figure out how she was going to get to the hospital.

"Hey." Dixie looked over and saw Michelle leaning against a red Chrysler 300. Michelle smiled at her friend.

"How did you know?"

"Frank gave me a call." Dixie nodded and walked over to her.

"So . . . how's it been?" Michelle shrugged as she walked to the back and popped the trunk.

"Same old city. Ms. Heart said that I've proven myself to be a Fury. No more tests or being told that I need to leave. Got the same rights as the others." Dixie nodded as she threw her bag into the trunk.

"So, how is Ms. Heart?"

"Been going crazy 'cause Smokescreen is going to live in New York with some guy she met." Dixie slid into the passenger seat as Michelle got in and started the car.

"Angelic Demon?"

"Same old mutant. Still angry as ever. Hasn't ever mentioned a modern day name yet. Still don't know what to call her in public." Dixie smirked alittle at this. A strange silence filled the car. Dixie looked out the window and watched the city go by. She had missed the city more than she thought. "Why are you doing this?"

"Pardon?"

"It won't change things, you know this."

"What do you mean?"

"if he lives, he'll either forget everything or revert back after a few weeks. The chances are changed once more."

"I have to Michelle." Michelle stopped for a stoplight.

"No you don't. Doing this will cost too much. For everyone. You can still turn back." Dixie shook her head.

"No, I can't. It will be a slap in the face to her."

"You were taught the begins of being a Fury. You know that the first rule is to never let all of your secrets out. You will." Dixie looked straight ahead.

"I know that rule better than anyone else. And what makes you think that will happen? You don't know all of my secrets. I don't think even I do."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Michelle glared at her quickly.

"It means that not everything is easy to see. You know that. We live in Chicago! This city is the reason for that rule! It has more twists and turns than you can count! We haven't even seen all of Chicago's sides!" Michelle glared at the road in front of her.

"I'm a Fury! I've seen them!"

"You've seen the night! Michelle, you have been sheltered! Lady Hawk gives you the ideas that things are black and white! They aren't! Not every person is either good or evil! Faye Ma'at is a perfect example! She was driven insane by her father and would do anything for revenge! She would walk over the line without a second thought! And then she would come back again! Michelle, all you have seen is criminals!"

"I have seen people's darkest sides! I know what people are like!"

"No you don't! Do you even know what Blade's last name is?! Do you even know who Smokescreen is staying with?! Do you even know that Angelic Demon is a lesbian?!" Michelle slammed on her brakes. Luckily there was no one behind them.

"WHAT?!" Dixie raised an eyebrow. "She isn't!" Michelle started the car again.

"Yes, she is. She said so herself."

"When?!"

"Almost a year ago!"

"Are you sure you understood her right?!"

"Michelle, I came by to see you, no one was there but Angelic Demon. I asked where everyone was and she just shrugged and asked why I wanted to know. I said, 'I was just gonna see if someone would go out looking for some guys with me. You wanna come?' Then she said, 'No, that's not my type.' Then I said, 'I didn't say what type of guy.' She goes, 'I know.' Then I go, 'Wait . . . if that's not your type then . . . you're not . . . are you?!' She rolled her eyes and said, 'Yeah, I am. Guys just aren't my type, period.' So, yeah, I'm sure that I understood her right." Michelle stared ahead with wide eyes.

"But . . . but . . . this is . . . this is Angelic Demon! She . . . . she . . . she's . . ."

"A lesbian. So what?" Dixie asked.

"But Angelic Demon . . ."

"Is the same as when you first met her. Just now you know alittle more about her." Michelle shook her head.

"But . . . that doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not? Angelic Demon has **_never_** thought a guy was hot. She never mentions anything about crushes. If she accidentally walks in on you if your not fully clothed she automatically turns her back to you and says that she didn't mean to and tells ya whatever it was she was going to say if she was going say something."

"Angelic Demon . . . she's . . ."

"Is there a problem with her being homosexual? I don't see one. What, do you have something against homosexuals?" Michelle shook her head.

"No . . . it's just . . . well . . . I'm shocked. I never really . . . I never thought about it, that's all." Dixie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, do you see my point? There's more to someone than you will ever know." Michelle nodded weakly.

"I still can't believe that I never figured it out. She doesn't . . . you know?" Dixie looked at Michelle.

"Like one of the Furies? Asked her about it when I found out. She said that none of ya were her type. I think she might have a girlfriend . . . a musician of some sort . . . you'll have to ask her."

"Wait . . . won't she be mad that I found out?" Dixie raised an eyebrow.

"Why? She didn't care that I found out. When I did she said that as long as I don't treat it like it belong on the front page of the newspaper I could tell someone. And if they had a problem with it than it would be their fault for being so narrow minded."

  
  


  
  


Wow! Bet you guys didn't see that one come, huh? Well, I hope I didn't offend anyone by having Angelic Demon guy, but if it did, you need to back off! 'sides, if you love someone then it doesn't matter what gender they are! And if you think I'm wrong then nuts to you! If I can be fine with the last three guys I liked being gay (**weeps in corner for a moment**) , then you you can be fine with Angelic Demon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just for all of you who didn't read Curse of Life:

Angelic Demon, Lady Hawk, and Smokescreen are the three original Furies and are as old as Apocalypse. They changed their names. Here are their old names, their code names, and their everyday names.

Old = code names = everyday

Toxin* = Smokescreen = Crystal

Hellwing = Angelic Demon = ????

Iris = Lady Hawk = Alana Heart


	10. Locations

Alright, ya know what, I suck at these summaries! They are just too short. So, if anyone has a good ideas on improving my summary, then just e-mail me or put it in your review! Thanks!!!

  
  


  
  


Locations

  
  


Crystal stood on the balcony over looking the city. She watched it without a trace of emotion on her face, her mind drifting off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" Warren asked her. He had just stepped out onto the balcony.

"Something is calling me."

"What?"

"I am not sure. But I feel something. Deep inside my bones. It calls out to me. The air itself seems to be screaming something at me. But I cannot find it. The answers elude me. I do not understand it. There is only one thing that I am certain of."

"And what's that?"

"A battle is coming."

  
  


"It will take a few hours, you do know that?" Michelle asked.

"Yes I know."

"Good, because if you go to fast then it will kill both of you."

"I know. Just make sure no one comes in during that time." Michelle nodded as Dixie walked into the room they were standing by.

Dixie entered the hospital room that belong to Andrew Johnston. Dixie sat down in the chair beside his bed and placed her hands on both sides of his head. A white light surrounded her hands as a faint light surrounded his head. Dixie closed her eyes and concentrated on the amount of power she was giving him.

  
  


Rogue slowly opened her eyes. It was almost too dark to see but she could make out a few outlines.

"You're awake!" The place lit up slightly. It was still alittle dim but she could see just fine. Gaia stood in front of her with a white rose.

"It was you!" Rogue gasped. Gaia nodded.

"Of course it was."

"Why?!" Rogue demanded. Gaia smiled.

"Don't you get it?"

"What?!"

"Rogue, I love you." Rogue stared at him. "No one deserves you Rogue, no one. You're a goddess! A goddess on Earth!" Rogue started in disbelief at him.

"Yer insane! Let me GO!!!" Gaia reach up to touch her check but Rogue jerked back. "Don't you dare touch me!" Gaia stomped off.

  
  


Blade sat at her vanity. She had just finished her hour long shower. Blade now wore an old pair of jeans and a short sleeve blue button up shirt. It was the first time that she had gotten out of bed since the letter. Her heighten senses picked up bits and pieces of conversations around the mansion. 

"Dixie . . . . Dixie is missing?" Blade whispered as she stood. She had to talk to Xavier about this. 

  
  


The senior X-men were in the war room. Professor Xavier had called them there.

"I have located Dixie. She is in Chicago, a small team will go-"

"No." Xavier and everyone else turned to see the person that had interrupted him. Blade stood there without a trace of emotion on her face. "I'll go there. Don't worry, I'll bring her back safe and sound. You guys need to watch for Rogue. I heard some students say she was missing." She explained for those with confusion written on their faces. "It would be easier if I took the Blackbird." With that said Blade turned and walked off to change.

  
  


Rogue walked quietly down a tunnel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rogue whirled around and glared at Gaia.

"Goin' home." She hissed.

"Why? You belong here." Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Ah belong home! And ya will let meh go home!" Gaia glared.

"You're just like everyone else! You don't belong there! You belong with me. I'm the only one that understands you! No one else!" Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Rogue as she struggled against them. "Don't worry, soon I'll give you all the power you will ever need. I've been working on a way to give you power with my plants." Gaia smiled. "They'll transfer the powers I've collected and you'll be great! Then you'll understand!"


	11. Blade and Dixie

Hey, last I never really got to say sorry for taking so long for the update last time! I'm gonna try to update faster now. But writer's block seems to want to be my friend, don't worry, I'll kick its butt before it gets the best of me! Mwahahahaha! Hmm . . . this one won't really have much action in it. Maybe alittle at the end. See you there!

  
  


Blade and Dixie

  
  


Artemis snapped on a few switches as she steadied the Blackbird. After a moment she sped off down the runway and out the open down, heading for Chicago. She breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind. So much was speeding through it. Why did Dixie leave? Was it her? What was Dixie using her powers for? She couldn't be there for her family, she would have told. What was happening to them? Artemis shook her head and sighed.

"Nebula . . . you better have a damn good reason." Artemis mumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes for a moment.

  
  


  
  


Dixie had lost all color in her face by now. She sighed as she closed her eyes to make sure she didn't change the amount of energy she was sending.

"Dixie, you'll have a few more hours." Michelle whispered through the slightly open door. Dixie made a small nodded, that was the best she could do at the moment.

  
  


  
  


Artemis landed the jet on top of a large flat building. It was high enough so no one would see it. The building was abandon so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it. Artemis stepped out of the jet and looked over at the ledge a few feet away. A smirk crossed her face. Artemis ran to the edge and swan dived off of the building. She landed nearly 20 stories on her feet on the top of the next building. She sprinted to the edge and leaped off of that too. She landed with grace on the building next to it that was only a few dozen feet shorter. She continued to travel like this as a thought crossed her mind.

_'I missed this.'_

  
  


  
  


Michelle felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look at who it was.

"Blade!" Michelle exclaimed. The former Fury raised an eyebrow.

"5th Element, whatever the hell you are doing here, scram!" Michelle shrank back a bit. Blade only used full names in serious cases.

"B-but-"

"Listen, I want to see Dixie, and I want to see her now!" Artemis hissed.

"She's helping you." Michelle blurted out. Even if she was a full-fledged Fury Artemis was not someone she would want to mess with. Her old friend and teacher glared at her.

"You'd better explain fast. I've been having a bad day!"

  
  


  
  


Dixie heard the door open. She paid no mind to it, figuring it would be Michelle. A dark brown gloved hand covered her pale hand and pulled it away from the detective. Dixie looked up, shocked, at Artemis. Artemis had a gentle expression on her face and a sad look in her eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"Dixie, come home."

"A-Artemis!" Dixie stammered. Artemis smiled gently. 

"Don't risk your life to give me a few moments of happiness." Dixie blinked in surprise.

"How . . ."

"Michelle isn't good at standing up to me." Artemis quietly explained. "Come on, I brought the Blackbird all the way here. I'll let you fly it on the way back." Dixie shook her head as she stood.

"No, Blade, I need to help you, I can't let you be hurt like-" She was cut off when Blade up her close and embraced her in a hug.

"Dixie," her voice waved a bit, as though she fought back tears. "As much as I would love for him to come back, I can't let you do this. But . . . you willing to give up your life for me means more to me than anything else." She tightened the hug. "I won't let you do this. If he was meant to come back, he will. And I'll wait for him for all eternity. But it would kill me to know you gave your life for my happiness! And if you do die, there won't be happiness in my life with Andrew because I know that you would have to die for it. I'll wait for him to come back on his own. If it truly was meant to be, he will come back." Blade held her for a few more minutes. Dixie felt her shoulder become slightly wet. She bit her lip to fight back her own tears. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You didn't deserve it. Now come on. We need to go home." Dixie nodded. "Don't worry, I'll pay you for the plane tickets."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. Now, go wait outside for a few minutes. I'll come out and we'll visit your parents and friends before we go back home." Dixie nodded into her shoulder once more. Without a word Dixie left the room. Blade sat down in the chair Dixie had been sitting in.

"Hi. I hope your not mad at me." Blade's voice wavered once more. "I know that we didn't see each other under the best of circumstances. I think I can talk Charles Xavier into moving you to New York. It's suppose to have some of the best doctors for your type of situation. And I can visit you more. I would love to spend the next few hours sitting here, but I can't. I have to take Dixie home." Blade smiled weakly. She brushed some tears away. "I think that I've been trying to hard lately, I've been so obsessed with being more responsible I've forgotten to be myself. And I know that the person I've been lately isn't who you fell in love with. So, I'll try to be myself but maybe just alittle more responsible." Blade stood up and walked to the door. She paused before she pushed it open. "I meant what I said earlier. I'll wait for you for the rest of my life." With that last thought, the feline mutant stepped out of the room. She smiled at Dixie.

"Hey Neb, let's get some of your mom's world famous sugar cookies before we head home." Blade wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

"Umm . . . do I even wanna know what ya did to Michelle?" Blade smirked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll . . . . . . let's just say that she found out I was having a bad day and took my advise when I told her to leave." Dixie laughed.

"Guess she'll miss out on the sugar cookies!" Blade smiled.

"Yeah, so bad. Means more for me!" The two laughed. "Listen, I insist that you bring the recipe back with you! Course, you'll be the only one that can look at it but hey, if that's the price, I'm willing to pay!"

**Two hours later**

Blade stuffed a sugar cookie into her mouth.

"Soff, Iff omma geefff yuff offt eff efficffe?" Blade said as she ate another cookie. (So, I'm gonna guess you got the recipe?)

"Yep. I never thought my mom would bake six dozen right there!" Dixie answered as she stared ahead of her. True to her word, Blade had let Dixie fly the Blackbird. Blade had her legs propped up on the dash in front of her with a tin half full of sugar cookies in her lap.

"In'ff aff whaff eff efficffe affe ffen yuff onff ufff iff inf haefff?" Blade managed to get out. (Isn't that what the recipe makes when you don't cut it in half?) Dixie nodded her head as she smirked.

"Still can't believe I can understand you when you have your mouth full of food." She laughed. Blade shrugged her shoulders. Blade paused with a look of fear in her eyes. She turned to Dixie. Dixie glanced over at her and chuckled. "Mom said that might happen. She gave me a bottle of lemonade, it's in my bag." She motioned with her head towards the bag next to the pilot's chair. Blade reached over and searched through it. She produced it with a triumphant look on her face. She gulped down a fourth of it and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Man I still don't know what she does ta make 'em so great!" Blade shook her head as she put the lid back on the tin can and put it to the side. She sighed as she stretched and reclined back into her chair. She stifled a yawn as she did so. "Dixie, I demand ta get the recipe if ya go before me." Blade smirked.

"Tell me your last name and I'll think 'bout it." Blade thought for a moment.

"Deal. Course I think I'm comin' out with the better prize but hey, to each her own. My last name is Moore." Blade scratched behind her ear.

"Moore . . . what nationality is that? Sounds European." Blade shrugged.

"Irish. I'm a full blood Irish gal." 

"Huh, never pegged ya as Irish." Blade shrugged.

"Parents came from Ireland when they were four." Dixie smiled.

"Guessing they don't have an Irish accent." Blade nodded.

"But my grandparents had one." Silence a comfortable silence filled the jet.

  
  


  
  


Rogue felt a burning in her hand. Vines held onto her arms as they started to transfer powers into her. Rogue sneered at Gaia. She would never scream in front of him. Never! Rogue glared at him as she pulled on the vines, trying to break the grip they had on her. The powers were hurting her. She didn't know how much more she could take. 

  
  


  
  


~~~~

I know, I know, not must action. This one was just about Blade and Dixie, hence the title Blade and Dixie. I dedicated this chapter to them 'cause even though they are my characters I really don't center things around them that much. So I decided to give them a chapter that they could just goof off and repair any damage that had happened during Blade's depression. Don't worry, for the most part she's out of that so you guys get to see the butt kicking Blade back in action! You know, now that I think about it, I've never really given Blade the spot light in a chapter . . . she's had some big roles but they were always centered around someone else. The only one she was a big chapter in this story that she has had was when she fell into her depression. Don't worry, I'll work on it so you guys get to read more about Blade and her unique self! Hmmm . . . . can't think of anything else right now. I'll try to update soon!


	12. Control

I love that episode with Gambit and Rogue!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so excited! I heard about that episode a few months back and have been waiting for it to come on!!!!!!!!! I could not get enough of that episode!!!!!!!! It was great! I love where Rogue asks Gambit why he uses cards to the point where she walks off saying, "Like I want you inside my head!" That was great! I love that when she ends up nearly knocking him out of the train and told him that she didn't like getting pushed in any direction and then he threatened to blow up the box car if she didn't pull him in! I love that! Great episode!!! Hey, any episode that has those two as the many characters is great in my book! But, the only problem for me was that HE LET HER LEAVE!!!!!!! HE SHOULD HAVE GOINE WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOIN THE X-MEN AND BE WITH ROGUE!!!!!!!!!!! He better show up again real soon!!!!! Grrr . . . well, that was the only problem for me! 'Cuz those two are my favorites!!! Hey, anyone else thought it was way cool when Wolverine went after Pyro! I love when Pyro said "Sabertooth's out playing with a big ball of yarn somewhere,"! I thought that was funny. Dude, Pyro is funny!

  
  


Control

  
  


-Voice that always argues with you-

  
  


The blind mutant Irene turned to Mystique as she felt the car stop.

"Raven, you must be careful. Many things will be decided tonight." Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Irene sighed and shook her head.

"It is not my place to tell you. It will influence your judgment and endanger Rogue. Just think carefully before you act." 

  
  


Xavier opened his eyes as he located Rogue. He turned and left the large room. Logan was waiting outside.

"So, have ya found her Chuck?"

  
  


Rogue felt herself start to loose conscious. Her will was the only thing keep her awake. Gaia smiled.

"Don't worry Rogue. Once this is over, you won't have to worry about any of those pesky memories bothering you." Rogue's eyes went wide.

"Yer gonna take mah memories?" She whispered. Gaia nodded.

"Of course, they won't have any meaning in you new life." Rogue shut her eyes and shook her head. There was no way this was real! Rogue bit down on her lip to keep herself from passing out.

  
  


The regal woman who stood in front of a screen was known by several different names. She had been called Windrider, a weather witch, some even believed her to be a goddess, but most knew her as Storm. Storm opened a channel with the Blackbird.

"Artemis?" After a few minutes the screen in front of her showed her the cockpit of the Blackbird.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked while Dixie glanced back and forth between the sky and the screen. Storm gave Dixie a weak smile.

"Dixie, I am glad that we got you back." Dixie smiled.

"Yep, I guess I have some explaining to do." Storm nodded.

"Yes, but not now. I am sending coordinates to meet us at. Professor Xavier has found Rogue." The smile that was on Artemis's face disappeared. 

"Understood. We'll get there as fast as we can." Storm nodded once more and sent the coordinates.

  
  


Artemis stood as the screen went blank once more.

"Sorry Nebula, but I need to take the controls now." Dixie nodded and the two quickly switched seats. Artemis quickly looked at the coordinates. "Go change, fast!" Dixie ran to the back and looked for regular black uniform with a yellow belt, gloves, and boots. She didn't need to look too hard. Within minutes she found on and quickly changed into it. Nebula came through the door and was back in the cockpit and was pulling on a yellow glove. She reached back quickly and pulled her hair into a low pony tail to keep it out of her eyes. She sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up. She looked at the coordinates but they made no sense to her. Nebula turned to the former Fury.

"So where are we going?" Nebula noticed that her mentor's eyes had changed from blue to green and she now had cat eyes. Her usually soft and friendly facial features had hardened and the also become serious. Her warm and friendly smile was replaced by a serious frown, as though she was going through hundreds of possibilities this very moment. Her posture had change too. Before she had a care free posture, now, it was noting of the sort. It demanded respect and . . . maybe just alittle fear. Nothing about her was relaxed. She seemed to be on full alert even if she was in the cockpit. Dixie only once really seen Artemis fight and that was in the Danger Room, and even then she wasn't so serious and . . . well, somewhat scary. It amazed her at how fast she could change everything about her when faced with a battle. She noticed that Artemis's jaw was set firmly and her once lazy hands were tense. Artemis's eyes were scanning the sky in front of her, ready for the slightest disturbance. Everything about her screamed that she was ready to fight with everything she had in her.

"Amusement Park." Artemis merely said before she put the jet to its maximum speed and Nebula, even though she had braced herself, was shoved back into the chair from the pressure.

  
  


A raven watched an old abandoned amusement park with sharp eyes. It was looking for anything out of the ordinary. Its keen eyes finally spotted a building that had some boards removed. Other than that, there was nothing out of place. The raven flew behind the building. As it landed it grew in size and changed into a small cat. It quietly walked down the 

  
  


Gaia frowned. Things were not going as he had expected. Rogue should have blacked out by now. She was suppose to be willing to live in a place that she was treated as she should be, a goddess! She was meant to be with him. How could she not see that?

"Why are you fighting it? All you have to do is go to sleep and then you can live without your painful past." Rogue shook her head in determination.

"No, Ah won't let ya take mah memories!" Gaia sighed. He knew this would be harder than he had originally thought.

"Why? What's so great? All you can remember is fear, betrayal, and loneliness." Rogue fought tears. He was right! He was right . . . she knew so much pain . . . maybe she should give in. 

-You're wrong. You shouldn't give in.-

_'Go away.'_

-Why? So you can give up?-

_'Why do ya care?'_

-Because I'm you! And you don't give up!-

_'What makes you say that?'_

-You don't give up! You didn't give in to Faye Ma'at! You didn't give in to the Grim Reaper himself! You fight it!!!-

_'Why?! Why do Ah fight?'_

-You don't remember?!-

_'Remember what?'_

-Remy Lebeau! The man who you want to marry! The man that didn't give a crap about the fact that you couldn't touch!!!!! The same man who you came back for! He is the reason you fought Death itself!!!!!!!! Remember! Don't let Gaia take away your memories! Just think Rogue! Think!- Rogue searched her mind. She felt thousands of memories pass her by as she searched. Rogue almost gave up. Almost! But right before she did, Rogue saw a playing card? That couldn't be right. But . . . it was. A card was floating her in mind. She could see a blurred outline on it but she could not make out any details. All she knew was that the figure was male. In her mind she reached out to that card, grasping at it, praying that she would be able to touch it. Her hand fell short, but Rogue shoved her hand forward and pushed herself to reach it. She stretched out her arm as much as she could. Her fingertips finally brushed up against the card. Memories flashed through her mind. Their first encounter, where she felt herself stare in shock. A foreign feeling crept through her. It was similar to what she had felt for her team leader but far stronger. The first time he call her Chère after he chased off some thugs that had shoved her. How she had followed him with her best friend and ended up chasing down the Brotherhood and saving Pietro's life. Her mind saw when she was a Fury and absorbed her friend's powers and became Ma'at. She remembered how she had attacked her friends and ran, causing him to cause though Chicago till he saw her on the docks. She remembered how she had disappeared without a trace the second her turned. Rogue knew that she had absorbed Kitty to see if her old family was telling the truth. She knew that she had left and once more saw Gambit on the docks and, thanks to Blade, she kissed him. The time she tried to break it off because she didn't want to hurt him and he found her later while she was crying and told her that he would not let her throw the relationship that they were trying to have away because she didn't want to cause him pain. And when he held her and told her everything would be alright. When she was taken over she remembered Faye Ma'at trying to get her to forget about him. When she sorta kissed him before she fought against Apocalypse with Faye Ma'at. When she tired to save his life by breaking up again. How Faye Ma'at, even though she didn't like him, made sure he knew that it was because Rogue was scared and wanted to make sure he lived because she had finally defeated her father and made amends with Rogue. And how she had come to her grave after Faye Ma'at plan came though and met him there and kissed him without leaving him on the ground. In the park where he talked with her and kissed her. How he had shown up in her room and held her while she was sad and depressed. But most of all, when Kitty told her that he was an X-man and how happy she had become.

"Rogue, just sleep." Gaia smiled at her as he spoke. Rogue's eyes snapped open. Anger burned through her veins. He would dare to try and take those memories of Remy away from her! 

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Rogue screamed out, filled with rage. She gritted her teeth in anger. "YA WON'T FORCE MEH TA DO ANYTHIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Rogue didn't feel something snap in the back of her mind. She didn't feel something changing in her, something evolving. She didn't feel the flow of power suddenly stop. She couldn't. She was too mad. She didn't feel fear of killing someone with her powers anymore, she was too angry. That anger melted the fear. What's more, her desire, a desire to get back to the one person that was interested in her romantically when she could not even touch someone, broke loose inside her. Her mind was forced clear as she felt that desire to never loose him again melt away her fear That desire demanded that fear was cast out of her. That her wild emotions calmed for the moment. "LET! MEH! GO!" Gaia fell to the floor in shock. Rogue yanked down hard on the vine.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!! I hope I can write the next chapter soon!!! I have a four day weekend so I should be able to get a lot of writing done. Well, review cause that makes me real happy! And hey, in the next few chapters I'll try to do justice for any fighting that will happen! Hmm . . . . I don't think I've got anything else . . . . ummm . . . . oh, don't forget, if you guys can help me with my summaries then e-mail me or review, either way is fine with me. Well, that's all for now! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	13. Mother and Daughter

I demand to know what Rogue's assignment is! And where GAMBIT IS!!!! I MEAN, COME ON PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS AND HE WOULD DEFENTLY BE A BIG HELP!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Mother and daughter

  
  


Rogue yanked down as hard as she could, she began to thrash about, slowly wearing down the vines that held her back. Gaia stood up in fear. This wasn't suppose to be happening! Rogue shouldn't be mad at him! Nothing made sense to him. He shook his head in disbelief. His eyes widened as he heard a snapping sound. Rogue had broken one arm free from his vines. More began to shoot out of the wall but Rogue had dropped to the ground and avoided them. She stood and glared at Gaia.

"How dare ya!" She hissed as she reached down and pulled him up.

"But Rogue, you-"

"Ya almost took mah memories! MAH MEMORIES!!!!!!!!!! What the hell made ya think that was ok?!" Rogue punched him in the jaw making him stumble back. "Ah don't want ya disgusting thoughts inside of mah head, so Ah won't use mah powers on ya." Rogue spun around and did a round hose kick to his midsection. Gaia fell once more to the ground. Rogue knelt down and lifted him up slightly as she pulled back her fist. "Ya don't deserve to get off like that!" She punched him once more. She pulled back and punched him again and again. After about the fifth time Rogue hit him from the side of his face with the back of her hand with her hand making a fist. She was about to strike him again when someone grabbed her hand. She glared back at the person. "What the hell are ya here for Mystique?!" Mystique looked at the young woman with sorrow.

  
  


  
  


Artemis glanced over at Nebula.

"This will be your first big fit as an X-men, right?" Nebula sighed.

"Yeah."

"Scared?" Nebula bit her lip.

"Alittle."

"Good." Nebula looked up at her teacher confused.

"Why is it good?" Artemis glanced over at the young X-man once more.

"Because you aren't going to pull some B.S. crap to prove that you aren't scared." Artemis sighed and shook her head. "I'm not gonna lie to you. The person who took Rogue has to be good. They were able to knock out anyone that could have detected them or start a search party right away AND they got through the new security system."

  
  


Lady Hawk stared at the computer screen in front of her. She was doing some of her usual duties as a Fury, but her heart wasn't in it. Her mind constantly was drifting off. Lady Hawk thought of how things were going in her personal life. With a defeated sigh she shook her head clear of any thoughts and looked at the screen intently. It was her duty to do finish her work and by the angels* she would get this done!!! Even if it took every last fiber in her being she would do it! Lady Hawk glared at the screen. It was police reports. There were many new ones for when she checked earlier that day. She narrowed her eyes. The blasted things would not give her the autopsy reports that she wanted. Lady Hawk leaned back in her chair as she typed away at the keyboard.

"Maybe . . . . maybe they have it on a new server . . . ." She wondered aloud. She wheeled the chair over to another computer and started to type away once more. She bit down on her lip as she started to create a new program to hack into the police computer system. She figured that they had updated the program they were using and even if they didn't, it never hurt to be prepared. After typing rapidly for a few minutes she paused. Lady Hawk glanced at the phone beside the computer. She tapped her fingertips on the desk in front of her as she thought. She picked it up and looked at Frank's number. She rarely called him so she didn't know it that well. She punched in the phone number but stopped before she got to the last digit. Her finger hovered above the number for a moment before Lady Hawk put the phone down again. With a saddened sighed she went back to typing in codes for the new program. Every now and then she would glance at the phone but quickly banish any thoughts that entered her mind. "It's not like it would matter." She muttered.

  
  


"Don't Rogue." She simply said. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" Mystique pulled her up so she was standing and embraced her in a hug.

"Because you don't murder. That's not you." Rogue just stood there.

"Mystique . . ." The shape shifter closed her eyes.

"Yes?" Rogue gave a sob.

"Take meh away from here!" Rogue hugged the woman tightly. Mystique nodded into her shoulder.

"Alright. I'll take you to my home." With that said she guided her daughter away from Gaia's unconscious form and through the maze of her kidnapper's home. Mystique held the young woman as she walked. She stroked her hair as they made their way through the maze of Gaia's home.

  
  


Gambit sat in the back of the Velocity. He was where the same outfit he had for Magneto but there was an X on his belt. Colossus had and X on his shoulders and Pyro had an X on his belt as well. The more experienced members of the team, including the three former Acolytes, were going on the mission. 

"X-men, be ready, we are getting close to the area where I picked up Rogue's mutant signature." Charles Xavier announced from up front. Kurt fidgeted in his seat. He was anxious to get his sister back.

  
  


Michelle dropped down next to Angelic Demon.

"Angelic, did you realize that Blade was in town?" Angelic shrugged as she flipped through the T.V channels.

"Not really. But I see you're picking up on some of her traits." Michelle sighed and scratched behind her ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Michelle was quiet for a bit. She snuck a few glances at Angelic Demon.

"I'm guessing you had a talk with Dixie while you picked her up." Michelle bit her lip.

"Well . . . don't get mad at her . . . it kinda slipped . . . but is it-"

"Yep." Angelic Demon cut her off as she answered. Michelle nodded for a moment.

"So . . . you ever thought about another Fury . . .?"

"Nope." Was her simple answer.

"Why not?" Angelic Demon sighed as she turned off the T.V.

"Crystal and I, even though we are friends, bicker WAY too much for me to ever see her as something more than a friend, Blade was never my type, too childish sometimes, you are FAR to you young, and Alana is a good friend. 'Sides, ya'll were straight." Michelle nodded in thought.

"I guess . . . but . . . how do ya know?" Angelic Demon rubbed her forehead. She was getting to big a headache for something so small.

"Crystal never showed any interest in anyone but one day she said that one that was at the bar that day was cute and she might have thought about going out with him if we were never so busy, you were Ga-ga over every boy that crosses your path, Blade is so hung up on that Detective, and Alana loves Frank." Michelle had been nodding through the entire thing, confirming it with herself but she did a double take when she heard about her leader.

"WHAT?!" Angelic Demon sighed and nodded once more.

"Yes, and before you go all crazy about details and reasons, you can see it in her eyes every time he's around. He'd probably know it too if he wasn't so shy about it. I mean, I look at Natasha the same way." Michelle stared at the woman.

"Natasha?" Angelic Demon blinked a few times in confusion before smiling as she realized her error.

"Natasha is my girlfriend." Michelle made an ohhh sound and nodded.

"Dixie said something about you having a girlfriend. She is a musician, right?" Angelic Demon sighed and nodded.

"Violinist." Michelle opened her mouth as if to ask another question but Angelic Demon cut her off. "Knock it off!!!!!!! You're questions are giving me a headache!" With that said, Angelic Demon turned on the T.V once more and began to flip again. Michelle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sometimes you over react."

"You're point being?" Michelle shook her head and left.

  
  


The X-man-er . . . X-woman, known as Artemis sat on top of the X-jet, waiting for the others. She was crouched down as she scanned the area with her ears listening for the slightest bit of extra breathing. The beating of the Velocity alerted her of the others arriving in three minutes.

"Nebula, they'll be here in a few minutes." She called down to the young woman standing beside the Blackbird. Nebula nodded, forgetting the fact that her mentor could not see her. Nebula scanned the area once more as she tried to calm her nerves. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked as she glanced towards Nebula.

"Well . . . amusement parks always creep me out."

"Why?" Nebula bit down on her lip. Artemis sighed. "Look, if this is gonna bug you that much then stay in the X-jet, got it?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's just that . . . well, when I was little I got separated from my mom and couldn't find her till night. But I'll be fine." Artemis grunted in response. After a few minutes the familiar hum of the Velocity entered the silence that had settled upon the two. Dixie looked up as the wind blew her hair back. Artemis merely glanced in it's direction before going back to scanning the area. She remained squatting on top of the Blackbird as the other X-men filed out of the Velocity. Dixie looked down at the ground in embarrassment as her friends saw her. She felt her cheeks burn.

  
  


  
  


reference to _Curse of Life_

**by the angels**


	14. Sweet, Sweet Melody

Dude! Ascension II was so cool! Rogue kicked Apocalypse's butt! Granted . . . she just canceled out his powers and closed him in that weird pod . . . still! She beat him! Go Rogue, Go Rogue, Go! Go! Go! Kinda harsh there on the end with Mystique, but hey, to each his own. Did you guys see that future thing they did! I thought it was cool how they showed everyone change, don't you! I love Rogue's new look! Hmm . . . I think I'll take a page from Gambit's book and be a little thief . . . heheheheh! You'll see soon enough.

  
  


Sweet, Sweet Melody

  
  


Rogue rode in the car with her adopted mother. The two were in the back seat and someone else was driving the car. The car hit a lump or something in the road causing Mystique to be shoved into her daughter. She straightened herself and was about to yell at the driver when she turned wide eyed to Rogue.

"Rogue . . . did something happen with your powers?" Rogue looked up at the shape shifter.

"Why do ya ask?" Mystique smiled and pressed her hand to her daughter's face. Rogue blinked in surprise as she realized there was no usual tug that was from her powers.

  
  


Angelic Demon looked at her bathroom mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She bit down on her lip as she thought back to earlier that day when there had been a burning on her back. She went to the mirror and turned around. She turned her head and looked at her back the best she could. Angelic Demon had to choke back a gasp. Her back was red, looking like she had been lashed at for awhile. Her skin looked raw but was not bothered by the towel at all. The mutant hurried into her room. She quickly went through the closet, looking for something to cover her back. She never had bought any shirts with backs because of her mutation. She did have a few jackets for the cold nights but most of the time she just bared it. Finally, after ripping her closet to pieces she pulled out a silk Chinese styled sleeveless skirt. Natasha had given it to her before she had found out about her mutation. It was red with some faint gold designs on it. It would do very well in covering the raw looking skin. She pulled some black pants from her dresser and changed. Angelic Demon left her room and was walking through the kitchen when Alana saw her.

"Angelic Demon? Where are you going?" 

"Out." Was all the reply that she got.

  
  


Gaia rubbed his bleeding head as he stood. He glared off into space.

"She's just like everyone else." He hissed.

"No, she's not." A innocent sounding voice came from behind. Gaia spun around and saw a young boy sitting on a rock close by. He looked barely 13. His bleached white hair was a mess and stood out against his dark tanned skin. His dark eyes stared at Gaia as the boy stood up.

"V-v-venom!" He stuttered. "W-w-what are you doing here?!" Venom smiled playfully.

"Gaia, you know that answer."

  
  


Rogue ate the food her mother had gotten for them. Mystique sat across from her eating her food in silence. Neither had said a word after Mystique had touched Rogue. Rogue stared at her stew for a moment before looking up at Mystique.

"Ya. . ." Mystique looked up, waiting to hear Rogue finish her sentence. "Why is it that ya always come ta the rescue when somethin' big goes down with meh?" Mystique stayed quiet as she thought about how she would answer her.

"That's what mothers do." Rogue looked down at her food. "Rogue . . ." She looked back up at Mystique. "I want to start over . . . with both you and Kurt. Perhaps . . . we could . . . hang out or something . . . if it is alright with the two of you." Rogue looked down at her stew once more.

"You'd have ta ask Kurt . . ." Mystique nodded and went back to her food.

  
  


The X-men made their way through the amusement park. Artemis was with Nebula and Jean, Storm with Nightcrawler and Pyro, Beast with Gambit and Iceman, and Wolverine was with Cyclops and Colossus. Wolverine sniffed the air once more, trying to find Rogue's sent but it was no good. 

"Wolverine, did you find her scent?" Cyclops asked.

"No, something's wrong. Chuck said that she was here. Ain't like him to be wrong 'bout this sort of thing." Wolverine paused for a moment as a snake quickly slithered by. "That ain't right . . ."

"What is wrong?" Colossus asked in his heavy accent.

"Snakes should be around here . . . not any other than garden snakes . . ."

  
  


Artemis had climbed up to the top of a ferries wheel and was looking over the entire area. She narrowed her eyes as she saw nothing but some snakes slithering around. With her graceful agility she leapt down to the ground.

"Well, did you see anything?" Artemis looked over to Jean as she asked.

"No . . . just some snakes." Nebula bit down on her lip. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked after seeing the small gesture.

"Just don't like snakes, that's all." Nebula mumbled. Artemis glared ahead of her as she started walking.

"Damn Nebula, this really wasn't the best mission for you."

  
  


"No, I still have a chance, I can still-" Venom's laughter cut him off.

"Silly! You helped her finish the first step! Zillah wasn't very happy 'bout that!!!"

"B-b-ut . . . I can fix it! Just give me some time and-"

"Uh-uh-ah! You made the deal. One chance at getting her. You didn't! So Zillah wants you gone. There's no tolerance for failure." Venom laughed as he hopped down onto the ground.

"B-b-but-" Venom cut him off once more.

"Ya know," He said as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "Morbid was suppose ta be the one to take care of you, but I was bored so I decided to do it instead." He giggled. Gaia backed up in fear.

"No! You can't! Please, just one more chance!" Venom laughed as he brought a flute up to his mouth.

  
  


Pyro looked around him as Storm landed down on the ground. She had flown up into the air to see around them. After finding nothing she had come back down to the ground.

"Bugger! This a bloody waste of time! I say we burn the place and then the bloke will run out with the shelia and we can knock some since into him! Bloke has to have a few dingoes lose in the prairie if he thinks he's got the right ta steal that ole card cheatin' rat's gal! This ole flamethrower will hav' ta teach him a lesson! Then we'll be apples mates!" Nightcrawler stared at him for a moment. Storm raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat did he zay?" Nightcrawler asked Storm.

"I think it was something about beating sense into the kidnapper . . . though I am not sure as to what else he said . . ."

  
  


Beast stepped out of a booth. He turned to Iceman and Gambit and shook his head. Iceman nodded and went to check another booth. He made a startled noise as a snake slithered right across his foot.

"Ugh! I hate snakes!" Iceman growled. Gambit merely rolled his eyes as Beast raised an eyebrow. "What?" Iceman asked the two.

"Nev'r pegged ya as bein' 'fraid of snakes." Gambit muttered as he went off to search some more booths.

  
  


Gaia watched in horror as Venom played a soft melody on the flute. Snakes were gathering around the two mutants. After a moment Venom looked up at Gaia and giggled.

"Gaia, don't worry, it will be over soon." With that said the young boy played a harsh tone on his flute. He looked up at Gaia and smiled as he left. Gaia watched the snakes slowly enclose the circle they had formed. A final tune was played quickly from some where in the dark and the snakes attacked.

  
  


  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wolverine's head shot up as he heard a blood curling scream. Cyclops spun around in the direction it had come from.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I do not know, but I have de feeling ve vill be finding out soon enough." Colossus answered in his thick Russian accent. They ran in the direction that the scream had come from. The other X-men were there as well. Before anyone could say anything a young boy had skipped out of an old building that looked like it was on its last leg. He smiled when he saw the X-men.

"There's no way that kid could have taken Rogue." Iceman cried. "What is he? 12? Jamie could take that twerp!" Venom glared at him.

"Well, you must be the friends of that girl Gaia took. She's not here, and Gaia's probably in the belly of forty some snakes so I urge you to leave, before you anger me more." He hissed.

"Where is Rogue?" Storm asked as she stepped forward. Gaia smiled once more.

"That doesn't matter to you." 

SKINT!!!!

"Listen kid, yer gonna tell us where Rogue is and yer tell us now!"

"You are mistaken. Venom won't be telling you anything." A calm male voice echoed over the empty amusement park. The X-men turned to see a man and a woman standing behind them. The woman wore black leather. She had on black boots, black leather pants, a form fitting black leather jacket sipped up all the way up to her head, and black sunglasses even though it was dark. Her short black hair that didn't go past her chin was slicked back and she looked about 27. The man looked roughly the same age. He had on a long black coat that was buttoned from the belt up to his head. He had on black pants and black boots. His hair was short and also black. He too wore black sunglasses. Both of them had their arms behind them and stood tall with pride and confidence.

"Come along Venom, Stalker and I are here to take you home." The woman spoke in a smooth and commanding voice. Venom smiled.

"Huntress, do we have to go so soon! I was just starting to have some fun." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Gaia is no longer of this world. Your business here is over." Venom sighed.

"Fine."

"Whose this Gaia?" Wolverine snarled. Stalker cocked his head to the side a bit as he studied Wolverine.

"Huntress, perhaps we should give Venom a moment more as we deal with the annoyance." Huntress scanned over the X-men.

"It should not take more than a moment."

  
  


  
  


Angelic Demon stood in a Cathedral alone. No one else was there as she stood before the alter. Suddenly, a soft melody came from behind her. Angelic Demon smiled and turned to face the woman behind her. The woman had a long elegant light blue dress on. Her long soft black hair was in a braid. She played the violin slowly. Angelic Demon smiled at her.

"Natasha." She whispered. After a few minutes Natasha ended the song and looked at her with her dark chocolate eyes. She smiled softly at her.

"Melody."

  
  


Ohhhhhh! A big fight scene is gonna be soon! Well, please review!


	15. Angelic Evolution

Hey! As you might have guessed, this chapter is going to be mainly Angelic Demon.

  
  


  
  


Angelic Evolution

  
  


_Voice overs_

  
  


Angelic Demon laughed.

"Natasha, why do you call me that?" Natasha smiled.

"Because I have no other name to call you when we are out in public. So I chose Melody because it is a part of my music, just like you." Angelic Demon sighed and shook her head.

"Then I guess that as long as we are together I'll be Melody." Natasha was silent for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"Melody, what are you doing here? You are Atheist."

"And you are Methodist. What's your point?" Natasha sighed.

"My point is that there is no reason you would be here except . . ." Natasha trailed off. Angelic Demon smiled.

"Except to remember how we met." Natasha smiled.

"I didn't think that you remembered that it was here." Angelic Demon, or Melody as she was called by Natasha, smiled.

"How could I forget?"

  
  


**FLASHBACK**

Natasha ran through the streets. She glanced back very now and then. A man was chasing her. She had stopped him form hurting some girl in the streets so he started to chase her, screaming about how he would kill her. Natasha looked around franticly, trying to find some place with people to help her. She caught sight of a church and banged on the door. The man grabbed her as the door opened. He hit the priest, knocking him out. The man tightened his grip on Natasha's arm, causing her to hiss with pain. He pushed her into the church and slammed the door behind them. Natasha was thrown to the ground.

"Ya little whore, I'll teach you to mess with me." Natasha scooted away form him the best she could. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes and he started to undo his belt.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." The man turned and saw Angelic Demon glaring at him. Her hair was down for once, some of it tumbled over her shoulder. It was barely longer than her shoulders. Her black leather jacket covered her blood red halter top. She wore blue jeans and boots. Her eyes pierced into his. Other than some light red lipstick she wore no make up. The only jewelry she was was gold hoop earrings. Her hands were in her jacket pockets.

"Ah, look, it's another bitch here ta play." Angelic Demon smirked.

"Sure, if ya wanna call kickin' your ass playing, then I definitely am here to play." The man saw red as he launched himself at her. Angelic Demon rolled her eyes and side stepped him. As he passed her she rammed her knee up into his gut as she brought her elbow down into his back. The man groaned as he hit the floor. "Oh this is too easy. It I don't hold back it will be like abusing babies." The man stood up as he spat out some blood. "Here, I'll make this easy, I won't uses my hands." He threw a punch at her but Angelic Demon moved to the side once more and did a round house kick to his side. She watched him stagger back. Angelic Demon glared at him. "Here's a message from me to you." Angelic Demon took her elbow and struck him across the face with it. "Don't-" She twirled around and kicked him in the face. Blood poured form his nose. "mess-" She jumped up in the air as she kicked him, pushing him back and causing her to back flip and landed with ease. "with-" She kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over. "woman." With that she dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. Angelic Demon placed her foot on his neck. "Got it?!" He managed and indignant squeak as a yes. "Good." She smirked. Angelic Demon walked over to Natasha. She offered her a hand. "Are you hurt?" Natasha smiled but it was only a second as she yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Angelic Demon spun around and caught the man's arm. A dagger was only a few millimeters away form her forehead. Angelic Demon glared and snapped his arm the other way. He cried out in pain as Angelic Demon hit him across the face with the back of her fist. The man fell to the floor, unconscious. Angelic Demon stepped on him as she walked away. "Wait!" Natasha cried out. Angelic Demon paused and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you. Please, tell me, who are you?" Angelic Demon smirked. 

"You don't need to worry yourself about that." With that said, Angelic Demon simply walked out of there.

**END FLASHBACK**

  
  


Natasha smiled at the memory.

"I searched for you. I wanted to know your name so badly. I wanted to know who saved me." She laughed. "And who would have thought that I would spent weeks trying to find you only to met you again at the grocery market." Melody smiled slightly.

"And then we only realized that the other one was there when we both reached for the last box of Cheerios." Natasha laughed again and nodded.

"Yes, it was one of the more interesting things that has ever happened in my life." Melody sighed.

"Do you . . . does it . . ." She trailed off, trying to find the right words to finish her sentence.

"What? What do mean Melody?" Melody bit her lip.

"Does it bother you that I'm a mutant?" Natasha smiled.

"Of course it doesn't!" Melody glanced at her as she turned away.

"What about the fact that I used to be immortal?" Natasha watched her carefully.

"Does it bother you that, technically, I am much younger than you?" Melody sighed.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what brought about this line of questioning?" Natasha asked as she moved to be in front of Melody. Melody shrugged.

"I don't know . . ." An uneasy silence hung in the air. After a moment Natasha decided to change the subject.

"Melody, why are you wearing that shirt?" Melody blinked for a moment as she looked at Natasha in confusion. Then, a look of understanding passed over her eyes.

"Oh, well . . . no reason . . ."

"Please Melody, tell me. I know you prefer to wear backless shirts so as not to ruin them when you use your wings." Melody hesitated for a moment as she thought of telling her.

"Fine . . . there's some kind of mark on my back . . . it's where my wings come out . . . it's like raw skin . . ." Melody trailed off once more. Natasha waited for a second to see if she would finish her thought. When she didn't, Natasha spoke.

"A mark where your wings come out?" Melody nodded. "Have you told Ms. Heart about this?" Melody shook her head. "Are you afraid that you won't be able to be Angelic Demon?" There was a heavy silence in the air once more. "Melody . . . Angelic Demon . . . Hellwing . . ." The once immortal mutant looked up at Natasha sharply. It was very rare that she spoke of her other names. "Isn't it alright if you can't be Angelic Demon . . . I love you but you have lived so long as her . . . perhaps it is time to be just Melody . . ." Angelic Demon, Hellwing, or Melody as she was called by Natasha, glared at the violinist. 

"Are you saying that you don't want me to be a mutant?!" She hissed. The violinist shook her head.

"Of course not! You know that I don't care if you are a mutant or an immortal or an alien! I am merely say that if you could get a break from your hectic life, wouldn't it be alright?"

"NO!" The old mutant snapped. "You are saying that you do not want a freak as your lover!" Natasha shook her head, tears threatening to fall. "You are saying that mutants are not good enough for humans!" A tear spilled from her eye. "And you are saying that we are-"

"NO! NO! That's not what I'm saying!" Natasha sobbed. "I love you! Please, please don't say it!" Natasha fell to her knees and grabbed the mutants hands. "Don't say it! I love you! Don't leave me!" Angelic Demon's eyes softened. "I love you! I don't care about those other things! That is part of who you are and I love everything about you! Please don't go! Don't go!" Melody pulled Natasha from the ground and held her.

"Forgive me! My anger grew out of control!" Natasha looked up at Melody.

"So . . . you do not want to leave me?" Melody shook her head. Natasha smiled.

"Natasha, I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angelic Demon cried out as she fell. Natasha caught her barely and held her in her lap as she sat on the ground.

"Melody?! Angelic Demon! What is happening?!"

"IT HURTS!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!! IT WON'T STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Frank placed the glass in front of Lady Hawk. She looked up surprised at Frank.

"Frank? It is a rare thing indeed when you deliver a drink personally form the bar!" Frank sat down. "What is wrong?!"

"Angelic Demon is finally finishing the vision I saw of her years ago." Lady Hawk narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the hell do you mean 'years ago'?! FRANK! You had a vision concerning one of the Furies and you did not tell me!" She hissed. Frank glared at her.

"You were so damn busy with planing for your Mistress you did not care! You did not think to ask for any visions of after Rogue finished her journey as the vessel!" Lady Hawk closed her eyes for a moment then opened them after she calmed herself a small amount.

"Then what, pray tell, is this vision?" She snapped.

"Angelic Demon is with the violinist Natasha." Lady Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"The famous Russian violinist? Why would she be with her?" Frank sighed.

"Because that's her girlfriend. Angelic Demon will no longer be able to constantly help with your missions as she has done before." Lady Hawk looked at him horrified. 

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Do not worry, like Smokescreen she will still help with things to come. Unfortunately she will not have the strength to undergo her mutation and sprout wings whenever you decide that she needs to go out on a mission." Lady Hawk watched him with concern. "She is finishing what Faye Ma'at had stopped long ago."

  
  


She screamed. That's all she could do. Natasha held her as she screamed. Natasha grabbed her hand as a means of support.

_Frank, tell me. What is exactly happening to her?_

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed. Natasha bit her lip to fight back her own tears. Natasha had to be strong for her love.

_Faye Ma'at stopped her from evolving to her full potential. That was the price for her immortality. My visions have not told me of the price Smokescreen and you have had to pay so do not ask._

Two thin bones started to rip out of her back. The blood ran down them as they forced their way out. Natasha looked on with horror as the blood was spat onto her face. But she did not pay any mind to it. All that she was paying attention to was her love.

_How is she evolving? How can she evolve more than she already has?_

The thin bones that had forced their way out were bent all the way at the joint so they were coming out but going back down. The blood that coated the bones seemed as though it was already starting to dry. Natasha looked down as she felt Angelic Demon tighten her grip on her hand as she screamed.

_A mix between the two forms of her is coming forth. She is going to truly be Angelic Demon._

The blood seemed to change color. It turned to milky clear color. The bones seemed to become smaller as this slowly happened.

_What kind of mix? Frank, how can there be a mixture for her?_

The bones were no thicker then a small wire you might see on your computer mouse. They started to stretch out.

_Lady Hawk, you know as well as I do that I may see the indefinite further, but never the outcome. I know that she will evolve. But I do not know what the finally product will be. Only a faint whisper of it._

There was a thin layer of milky clear skin in between the wings. There seemed to be small veins in the skin.

_Frank, tell me! You know a vague outline of it. You must know more than that!_

Finally, the wings were stretched out. Her wing span must have been over 10 feet. It looked similar to demon wings only they were white and clear. The blood could be seen flowing through the veins. It slowly turned silver. Natasha compared the skin of the wings to ones she had seen on butterflies.

_I am sorry Lady Hawk, but I have told you as much as I know of this vision. I only know where she is and what is happening. Nothing more than that._

Angelic Demon slowed down her breathing. Her pants calmed Natasha somewhat. Natasha felt Angelic Demon let go of her hand as she pushed herself up the best she could. Her wings had no strength after the transformation and laid draped across the tile.

  
  


  
  


Lady Hawk sighed.

"Frank, please tell me if you have any more visions of this."

"I doubt that I will. I am sure that Angelic Demon will soon show you the new development of her powers the next time you see her." 

"Angelic Demon is not always someone to predict. You know this as well as I do." Frank merely smiled.

  
  


Angelic Demon looked up at Natasha.

"Natasha . . ." Natasha smiled warmly at her.

"Yes?" Angelic Demon sighed as her arms gave out and she fell back into the violinist's lap.

"Just . . . let me rest for a moment . . . then I'll be alright . . ." She muttered as she fell into a deep slumber. Natasha smiled lovingly at her while she pulled out a cell phone. Angelic Demon had given her Lady Hawk's number in case any happened and she could not get her to safety. Natasha doubted that she would be able to more her like this. Especially with the anti-mutant dealings going on nowadays. She pressed in the numbers she had long since memorized in fear of such a situation.

  
  


Lady Hawk's phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. 

"Hello? . . . Where? . . . Why would she be there? . . . She's Atheist . . . The first time you met? . . . Ms. Natasha, what has happened? . . . I see . . . very well . . . how long do you think it will be until anyone comes in there? . . . Marks? . . . I see . . . uh-huh . . . that would explain why she wore that shirt . . . do you think you will be able to move her? . . . No? . . . I see, I don't think I would be able to move her either . . . I understand . . . come with her? It is highly unusual . . . I understand that you care for her . . . I know that you love her . . . I guess as long as it doesn't get out . . . yes, I understand that you have known about her for a long time . . . yes . . . Alright, I'll be there shortly . . . yes, I am very glad that you know this number too . . . very well, I will see you soon." She hung up. "I have no doubt that you know that I need to leave." Frank smiled.

"Of course." Frank slid a piece of paper across the table and stood. Lady Hawk stared at it in confusion. 

"What is this?" Frank smiled lightly at her.

"That is what is in the drink." ((Reference to Curse of Life.)) Lady Hawk watched as he walked off.

"Frank . . ." The mutant with the gift of future sight walked out of Lady Hawk's bar.


	16. All Too Easy

  
  


  
  


All Too Easy

  
  


Huntress and Stalker dropped into a fighting stance. And in what seemed like slow motion they attacked. The second they attacked things seemed to go back to their normal speed. Stalker was next to Cyclops in a mere moment. He kicked in the stomach and in the head quickly before dodging a punch from Colossus. He bent backwards slightly to avoid Iceman's beam of ice. He ducked under another swing form the metal giant. Stalker jumped up and onto the top of a booth that was next to Colossus. He shifted back into his stand and leaned slightly away form the group. With one hand he motioned for them to attack him. Wolverine let out a vicious snarl as he launched himself at Stalker. Stalker ducked under the deadly claws with relative easy. The mutant garbed in black and jumped into the air, spinning about and landing a kick in the face of Wolverine. Wolverine, caught off guard, stumbled back and fell form the booth. By that time Cyclops was up and sending an optic blast towards Stalker who merely leaned forward to dodge it.

  
  


Huntress kicked Kurt in the head, sending him spiraling onto the ground. She leapt over Shadowcat and threw her over her shoulder without much effort. With easy she did several back flips to dodge the lightening bolts being hurled at her. Jean had risen up into the air and held her hands to her head. Huntress kicked off of the side of a wall and spun in the air and kicked Jean twice, knocking her down to the ground. She landed in a crouch as she looked upon the X-men with no emotion written on her face. She jumped away from another lightening bolt. She glanced up at Storm. With a short run she jumped into the air and held her hands together as she brought them down on Storm. As the two became victims of gravity, Huntress spun around and kicked Storm. Storm collided with Iceman.

  
  


Gambit dodged a swing from Stalker and dropped to the ground to knock his feet out from under him. As Gambit swung his bo staff at Stalker Pyro encircled the two with flames to try and keep Stalker form moving too much. Stalker leapt over the staff and tried to punch Gambit in the head. Gambit rolled out of the way as Wolverine launched himself at Stalker once more. Pyro separated the flames as Gambit rolled away so he could avoid being burnt. Beast and Colossus were unable to continue the fight thanks to Stalker. Nebula stood next to Pyro.

"Can ya get a good shot shelia?" He cackled. Nebula rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah, I can nail this bastard as long as you limit his movement." Nebula held her hand out in front of her and focused. She pushed threw her mind, trying to find the correct use of her powers. Finally, she found what she wanted. Blue firefly like lights swarmed around Nebula's outstretched hand. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the mutant called Stalker. She moved her hand to the left slightly to get a better aim. Just as she was about to attack her hair was pulled on hard causing her to yelp in surprise and miss because of the sudden movement. Venom had pulled on her hair. The young boy smirked.

"My mother didn't put me through all of that training for nothing." He laughed. She glared at him before throwing a ball of blue light at him. He jumped to the side. Nebula took a deep breath and threw another ball of light at him. This time he did not get out of the way and fell to the ground in shock. Nebula glanced at Pyro with worry. He was beginning to sweat. Nebula threw a few more blue lights at him and hit him only a fraction of those times. Nebula did not show signs of tiring any time soon. The boy was a different story. Nebula cleared her mind as she put the weakened boy into a deep sleep with a last ball of blue light. His chest moved up and down in a stable motion as his eye lids grew heavy and closed. Nebula looked over at Pyro. He had fallen to one knee from the amount of power he was using. Nebula pulled forth her power in its first form that she knew of. She knelt next to Pyro and placed her hand on his. He looked at her briefly with confusion. The white lights danced about her hands and soon Pyro felt his strength come back full force. As this was happening to her teammate Nebula felt the energy she had gather from Venom drain out of her along with some of her own.

  
  


Wolverine was knocked off his feet and into the air form the uppercut Stalker had given him. As Stalker moved forward to attack Wolverine Gambit leapt in front of him, ready to fight. Stalker avoided a few swings from Gambit and jumped into the air. He aimed a kick to where Gambit was standing. The red eye mutant rolled out of the way a second before Stalker landed in his previous spot, leaving a small crater in his wake. Gambit dropped to the ground and tried to kick his feet out from under him. Stalker merely did some back hand springs to avoid it. He stood in his stance once more and blocked Gambit's punch. He threw a punch which Gambit dodged. However, Gambit did not dodge a kick to his mid section. As he stumbled back Wolverine threw a deadly punch with claws out. Stalker grabbed his arm and twisted it to the side whilst spinning towards him in order to land an elbow in Wolverine's face. He held to the arm as he spun to the side and flipped him over his shoulder. Before Stalker was able to bring his foot down Gambit tackled him, causing him to release his grip on Wolverine. Stalker rolled for a moment before freeing himself from Gambit's grasp and coming up once more in fighting stance. But before he could attack he was struck by a blue light. He felt his energy flow from him and he spun around to see Nebula and Pyro. Nebula's hair was mostly pulled from the pony tail she had had it in earlier and Pyro looked slightly tired. The flames danced about, keeping his movement at a minimum. Stalker smirked and shot forward, threw the flame and towards the two.

  
  


Huntress dodged a blow from Artemis. Out of the group she had been fighting Artemis was the only one left to fight. Huntress smirked.

"Well, this is an interesting twist. A former Fury is the only one left." She kicked at her head. Artemis bent back and stretched out a hand to stop her from falling back. She pushed herself off of the ground with that one hand and aimed a punch towards he midsection. Huntress jumped above her and landed behind her. She threw a kick and forced Artemis to stumble forward a small amount. Artemis spun on one foot and connected her knee with Huntress's stomach. Huntress was shoved back but quickly recovered and attacked. She swung her arm forward. Artemis grabbed it and swung herself around it and into the air. The former Fury kicked Huntress in the face as she spun up into the air. She landed in a crouch with an arm behind her and her head down as Huntress was thrown back into the dirt. Artemis threw her head up and sent a cold glare towards the other mutant. The ex-Fury stayed in that crouching stance and did not move. She her her head up as she watched Huntress shoved herself off of the ground. "Hmmm . . . so I see you are finally done playing . . ." Artemis felt a small wave of curiosity go threw her but showed no emotion. "I know you Artemis, there is no way that you would have stayed out off that stance if this was serious." Artemis felt her muscles tense and relax several times. She narrowed her eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Artemis had shot forward in mere seconds and had punched Huntress in the face, causing her to be thrown back by the force. Once more Huntress landed in the dirt. Artemis leapt high into the air and came down towards Huntress. Huntress rolled out of the way in time to avoid what might have been fatal. Artemis shot towards Huntress. The woman was up and had caught Artemis's fists. The two had locked hands and were now in a war of strength and will power.

"Tell me Artemis, why do you waste your time with these fools!" Huntress grunted. "Join us!"

"I'd rather waste time with people worth the space they take up than you!" Artemis snarled.

"Why do you say that?" Huntress smirked. "You realize you only insult yourself when you insult me." Artemis glared at her.

"What the hell are you trying to say?! That we're alike?" She snapped. "I am nothing like you!" Huntress smirked.

"Do you really believe that? Why did you pick the name Artemis?" Artemis only glared at her. "Is it because you hunt your prey relentlessly? That you keep yourself pure unlike your prey?" Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean! You and your prey are completely different! Your prey and you always has some big difference! But somehow, I believe that it is one prey you need to have! Humans!" Huntress hissed. "Humans deserve to be our prey! We are both hunters! We both over come the standards that men have of women and fight back! We hunt our enemies! That is why you are named Artemis!" Artemis glared. "I could bring you to Zillah! You can make a deal with Zillah!" 

"Is that your master! Zillah?" Huntress seethed with anger.

"Zillah merely makes the deals for our little . . . organization. I answer to a much higher power!" Artemis smirked.

"So you are a lap dog, but not Zillah's. I'll remember that!" Artemis shoved her back a few steps.

"I doubt that you will last long enough for it to be of any use!" Huntress hissed.

"Did you offer Rogue that? Did you ask her to join you?! What did you do when she said 'go to hell'?!" Huntress shoved Artemis back a few steps.

"What makes you so sure that she said no?!" Artemis smirked once more.

"I thought you would have known. After all, don't you know all about me?! I _was_ in her head*!" Even thoguh she was wearing sunglasses you could tell her eyes were narrowed.

"What makes you so sure that we are after Rogue?!"

"You KIDNAPPED her!" Artemis shoved her back a few steps.

"Things are not always so easy to see! Do not assume! And learn from your foolishness!" Huntress shoved back Artemis and let go of her. Huntress dropped to the ground and kicked her feet out from under Artemis. Artemis did several back hand springs to avoid falling and stopped a few feet away from her. Artemis blocked Huntress's kick before in connected with her head. She did a falling roll forward in order to avoid a punch towards her head. She swept her leg out at Huntress. Huntress leapt into the air to avoid it and Artemis had straightened up and grabbed her belt. She yanked her back down and threw her to the ground. She was by her in an instant and held her down with one arm and her fist pressing down on her throat.

"I always do!" Huntress smirked and twisted her body slightly and was behind Artemis. She hit her in the base of the neck. Artemis felt her body slacken and lost consciousness as she fell forward.

"Then you'll be prepared for that next time."

  
  


  
  


Stalker had tired to take another step towards Pyro and Nebula but a card landed under his foot. The explosion threw him back a few feet. He turned to face Gambit but was met by a sea of charged cards. He was barely able to get out of the way. Suddenly, the fire disappeared. Stalker smirked.

"I was wondering how long you would play." Huntress stepped over the unconscious bodies of Pyro and Nebula.

"I could say the same for you. Let us go."

"Wolverine and Gambit need to be taken care of."

"DONE!" Venom shouted gleefully. He skipped towards the two mutants. "They were so busy with you guys they didn't notice my snakes!" Huntress and Stalker turned and started to walk away. Venom ran and caught up with them. He skipped playfully about.

"Venom, Rogue is gone?" Huntress asked without looking at the boy. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Stalker walked with his hands behind his back.

"Where do you suppose she is? Our leader will not be happy without knowing this." Huntress nodded.

"Yes, our leader will be very made. Venom, do you think you know where Rogue has gone?" Venom thought for a moment.

"Think I saws good ol' Mystic come in and take her out!" He grinned.

"Mystique." Stalker corrected without a glance.

"Her name is not the point. Now, we must report back. I do believe Morbid will be anger with you Venom. Gaia was not your mission." Venom shrugged.

"Morbid will live." Huntress smirked.

"Yes, Morbid will. Now all that is left is to secure Toxin's location and Hellwing's status. Then the next phase will be commence."

  
  


Reference to Curse of Life

*Artemis was completely absorbed by Rogue in order to save Artemis's life. When Faye Ma'at was brought back Artemis's mind returned to her body.

  
  



	17. Together Again

Here it is! The moment you have all be waiting for! ROMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Together Again

  
  


Rogue stood Ororo's garden holding a rose she had just picked. Her . . . mother? . . . dropped her off at the institute. She didn't go inside as she had first thought of doing. Only the new recruits where there. Rogue bit down on her lip. Her grip on the rose was so tight that blood was drawn. 

"Why does all the crappy things happen ta meh?" She whispered to herself.

"Whatever do you mean, child?" She spun around and stared at Smokescreen. Smokescreen wore the same outfit she had been wearing when spying on the X-men and talking to Blade in the park.

"What are ya doin' here?!" Rogue demanded.

"Just checking up on you." Smokescreen's mouth might have been covered by the scarf but you could still tell that she was smiling.

"What . . . what exactly did Frank's vision tell ya?" Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"You absorbed Artemis again?" Rogue shrugged.

"Just alittle bit." Smokescreen laughed lightly.

"Well, I guess then there isn't much to say. I told Artemis all that I know." Smokescreen watched her for a moment. "Tell me, what do you mean about all tha things that happen to you?" Rogue sighed and shrugged.

"Just . . . seems like lots of bad things always happen ta meh." Smokescreen walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing the cloak she wore to open and fall over one of her shoulders, revealing her Fury outfit.

"Yes, I understand your pain. But you must not forget that you have many wonderful things." Smokescreen brushed some hair out of Rogue's face. "You have your family and friends. You can touch and you know not to take that for granted. And most of all, you have that charming Cajun willing to walk into hell for you." Rogue sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, just . . . lately with Remy things seem ta be on the rocks . . ." Smokescreen nodded.

"Yes, I know that. Tell me, when you were taken, what happened?" Rogue bit down on her lip. She was not sure if she should tell the woman anything. Even though she was once a mother figure to her, the trust she had with Smokescreen seemed to be damaged after Faye Ma'at. "Rogue . . . when you were with us, I helped you no matter what. Let me do the same now." Rogue looked up at her with sad eyes. She told her what had happened. Smokescreen listened quietly as Rogue told her. After a few moments she brushed more hair out of Rogue's face. "Is there anything else?' She asked quietly. Rogue bit down on her lip and nodded. "Please tell me." Rogue looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Rogue threw herself into Smokescreen's embrace and kept herself from crying. Rogue was tired of crying and she would be damned if she started crying because of him.

"H-he has a fiancé! W-when Ah remembered everything 'bout him Ah remembered his memories! Ah had tucked 'em away in the deepest corners of mah mind." She clutched onto Smokescreen. The older mutant held her gently. "Ah didn't wanna pry inta his life. But when Ah remembered it all came back ta meh!" Smokescreen stroked her hair. "And then Mystique wants ta be a family! But she was never there!" Rogue snapped. "She never was there!" Smokescreen shushed her.

"Don't worry my little Rogue. You shall endure." Rogue shook her head.

"No, Ah don't know how much more of this Ah can take!" Smokescreen tilted her head up.

"Shhh . . . Rogue, it is your fate. Faye Ma'at gave you back your life so you could live with all your heart. And I am sorry but there is nothing we can do about your fate. It is the gift and curse of being the reincarnation of Faye Ma'at." Smokescreen pulled her away and looked at her with loving eyes. "You will survive Rogue. And you will grow stronger. With each passing day you grow strong. It is only a matter of time before all that damage that Faye Ma'at did is gone . . ." Smokescreen brushed her cheek with her thumb. She pushed hair away from Rogue's face. "Child, though you may think that things are difficult, you must never give up." Smokescreen smiled and cupped her face. "Do not worry, you have many here that will help you in your time of need. And when you are aloud to leave the battle field and spend time with your loved ones you know that you have earned the right to do so." With that said she turned into smoke and left.

"She's right chère." Rogue spun around and glared.

"How dare ya!" She hissed. Remy sighed and nodded.

"I know, I should have told y' 'bout my fiancé." Rogue scoffed.

"Damn right ya should have! You would have lead me along! Never would have told me! What the hell was Ah? Some kind of fling?!" Rogue yelled.

"Chère, y' have t' understand-" Rogue cut him off.

"No you understand! Ah don't like ta be strung along!" Rogue threw a punch at him. Gambit dodged it and grabbed her other hand that was coming in for punch.

"I know dat Rogue, and I'm sorry-" She cut him off by slapping him across the face. Remy placed a hand on the red mark that had appeared.

"No yer not!" Rouge screamed and shook her head. "Yer only sorry ya got caught!" She fought back her tears. She had don't enough crying to last her a life time.

"Dat's not true." Remy pleaded. "Ya have t' know dat-"

"I know all that I need ta know _Gambit_!" Rogue hissed. "Ya never cared!" Remy shook his head and pleaded with her.

"ROGUE! I never got a say in it! It was arranged when I was NINE! You want t' absorb me t' know de truth!" Rogue yanked her hand out of his grasp and turned her back on him.

"It's called trust! Ah don't wanna havta absorb ya just ta know the truth! How the hell am Ah suppose ta be in love with ya if Ah can't trust ya!" Her hand flew up to her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just yelled that at him. She might have said it before but now . . . now he knew that it was totally and completely true. Remy was silent.

"Listen, I am gonna g' t' N'awlins. And I have been planing t' d' so for a bit. I don' care none if my family rejects me. Because . . ." Rogue turned around as he trailed off.

"Because what?" Remy had stepped up to her.

"Because . . . I want t' be with ya." Rogue shook her head.

"Don't talk ta meh." Rogue turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Rog-"

"Leave meh be Gambit. Just leave meh be." Remy stepped towards her. "JUST GO AWAY!!!" With a defeated sigh he left. Rogue looked down at the ground and sighed. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of her head. Blade had smacked her upside the head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!!!!!!!!" Blade demanded. Rogue looked at her confused. After a moment it clicked. 

"Ah . . . Ah just didn' wanna be the other woman . . ." Blade sigh and smacked her own forehead.

"Rogue . . . I never thought that I would have to spell this out for you. Did he ask the other woman to marry him?" Rogue shook her head. "And did he want to marry her while he was 9?" Rogue shook her head once more. "Do you love him?"

"Ah came back from the dead for him!" Rogue snapped. Blade rolled her eyes.

"I know. Do you want to be with him?"

"Of course! Ah fought the most powerful mutant in the world ta do so!" Rogue replied.

"For the rest of you life?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No, Ah went through all that hell for someone Ah don' wanna spend mah life with." Blade sent a tired glare in her direction.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you by telling him to go!!!" Blade snapped. Rogue bit down on her lip.

"Ah . . . Ah can't be the other woman . . . Ah havta be responsible." Blade felt her eye twitch slightly.

"SCREW BEING RESPONSIBLE!!!!!!!!! YOU LOVE HIM!!!!!!! SHE'S THE OTHER WOMAN YOU DIMWIT!!!!!!!! AND HE HAS NO FEELINGS FOR HER WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!! SO GET YOUR DAMN ASS IN GEAR AND GO AFTER HIM!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU MIGHT LOSE HIM YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rogue was about to respond when it hit her. Blade waited. Blade tried to be responsible. She let him go so many times. And now, now she lost the man she loved because she waited. Because she didn't take the chance. Because she let him leave one too many times. Rogue didn't want to lose Remy. And not to some assassin who he doesn't love! The young mutant looked at Blade. Blade was waiting for her to leave with a scowl on her face. Rogue smiled at her mentor. The scowl melted away and was replaced with a scowl on her face. Blade threw her a cell phone. Rogue nearly dropped in as she caught the phone. She stared at the cell and then looked at Blade strangely. The former Fury merely shrugged with a look of indifference, yet her words were not the same. "For what happens. I wanna know!" Rogue smiled and turned on her heels and ran after Remy. Blade watched her run off. A faint look of longing crossed her face before she shook it off. She turned towards the large mansion before rubbing the back of her head. She didn't know how she would explain the reason Rogue and Remy suddenly left. And Rogue would strangle her if she let any rumors start. Blade sighed and shook her head once more as she thought of the two young mutants. "Idiot kids. Believe life is a freakin' fairy tell." She mumbled as she walked back to the mansion trying to find a way to save her hide from both Wolverine and Rogue. She grimaced slightly in fear of her fate.

  
  


Rogue panted as her feet hit the pavement. She had to catch up with him! She had to! She was somewhere in downtown Bayville. She looked around her, trying to find Remy. She had no idea where to look for him so she just followed her instincts. As she passed an ally a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled her into it. Rogue was shoved into a wall. Some gangsters were there, leering at her. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she tensed up.

"So girlie, what ya doin' here? Come ta pay us a visit?" One of them chuckled. Rogue felt her rage boil up inside of her. There was no way in hell that some punk was going to keep her away from REMY! The punk had moved up to her and stood in front of her, expecting her to be ready to cry and beg for them to leave her be. However, Rogue had other ideas. He let out a startled gasp as he fell to the ground, clutching his er . . . um. . . sensitive spot? . . . and his friends, though startled themselves, were ready to fight. There was maybe seven in total, including the one on the ground in agony. There were some bats, chains and switchblades pulled out and they stepped threateningly towards Rogue. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah am gonna give ya'll ta the count of three. You still bugin' meh and there will be hell ta pay." She snarled. "1!" They only smirked as they advanced. "2!" They laughed amongst themselves. "Okay, screw three, Ah'm kickin' yer asses now!!!" Rouge shot forward and kicked the switchblade out of closest punk's hand. She spun around and knocked him to the ground with a kick in the face. Rogue dodged a bat swung from another. 

"You bitch!" One snarled. Rogue caught it the next time he swung and glared. She punched him in the face and kneed him. As he jerked forward from the pain in the . . . sensitive area? . . . she held her hands in one fist above him and hit him over the head. Rogue did several back flips to avoid chains and another bat. She landed in a clam stance. She tilted her head to the side.

"Ya'll stupid, ya know that?" Two punks charged her as the others helped their fallen comrades. Rogue smirked at she dropped to the ground and kicked the one with a bat's feet from under him. She ducked a chain and caught the owner's wrist. She twisted it slightly, causing him to scream out in pain. The punk tried to break free but all that happened was Rogue drop kicking him. She let go as he was forced back and tripped over his fallen friend. Rogue looked at the others and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell meh ya'll are still wantin' ta fight?" The last two looked at each other and back to her. They shook their heads. "Good, get yer friends and beat it!" Rogue hissed. The seven punks limped out of sight. 

"Chère, remind Remy t' never piss y' off." Rogue glared as she looked at Remy. He leaned against the wall as he smirked. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just say that ya shouldn't get in the way of a gal whose determined ta find her boyfriend." Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Really, as Remy recalls, chère was not wantin' t' be with someone already engaged." Rogue nodded.

"True, and Ah am still pissed off at ya . . . but after Blade knocked some sense inta meh, Ah realized that Ah don' wanna havta-" She was silenced by a kissed. Rogue smiled as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her tiny waist. The two stayed there for a moment in bliss. Remy pulled away and smirked.

"Hmm . . . so Ms. Rogue . . . what is your real name? I'm your boyfriend, I should know." Rogue smirked. 

"Sugah, Ah do believe ya are bein' fresh with meh. Who ever told ya that ya were the man I'm seeing?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And Blade's whole scolding have no effect on you?" Rogue gawked at him. 

"You . . . you . . . you were listening! That was a private conversation Mr. Lebeau!" Remy shrugged.

"So?" Rogue merely rolled her eyes. " 'Sides, t'ink China heard Blade screechin' like dere's no tomorrow. And good ole Remy couldn't let such a fine belle wonder 'round by herself." Rogue hit him on the shoulder.

"You never stop, do ya?" Remy looked at her curiously.

"Stop what?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ya don' even know it?!" She laughed. "A flirt ta the end." Remy smiled.

"Ain't flirtin' if it's true." Rogue chuckled.

"Maybe so. Anyway, Ah think we ought ta be heading back ta-" Remy silenced her.

"Chère . . . I need t' g' back hom' 'fore t'ings get too out of hand. Den, de family will know that de next Mrs. Lebeau ain't gonna be Bella Donna." Rogue looked up at him.

"So . . . when ya gonna be back?" Remy shrugged.

"Soon as I'm single 'gain."

  
  


  
  


"You - how - he - you let him - but - you love - when did - why?!" Blade couldn't finish her sentence. She was for too shock. Every time she tried to start to say something she would end up starting another sentence. Rogue had come in and told Blade what had happened. Rogue merely shrugged.

"Well, he wanted ta go and-" Blade cut her off as she went into a rage.

"YOU F****** IDIOT!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU MISSED THE WHOLE DAMN POINT OF WHEN I F****** TOLD YOU TO GO AFTER THE GUY YOU F****** LOVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT THE F****** HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T GO SCREWING AROUND WITH SOME GUY AND LET HIM F****** LEAVE!" Blade turned red in the face. "THAT'S IT!!!!!!! YOU GOING TO NEW ORLEANS!!!!! I DIDN'T GO THROUGH THAT F****** ASS WHOPPING FOR YOU TO THROW AWAY YOUR TRUE F****** LOVE! YOU GET THAT ASS OF YOURS ONTO THE NEXT PLANE! SCREW THAT! I'M F****** TAKING YOU THERE PERSONALY, DAMN IT! I WILL NOT LET YOU F*** THIS UP ANY MORE!" Blade ranted. She stormed off to the elevator dragging Rogue with her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT F****** SON OF A B**** LET YOU GO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE F****** LOVE IS? GOD**** IT! WHAT THE F****** HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING? MY GOD YOU TWO DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT MAKING THINGS F****** EASY, DO YOU? I AM SO F****** SICK OF HAVING TO MAKE SURE YOU TWO DON'T F*** UP YOUR RELATIONSHIP!!!!!! MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THE F****** WORLD COMING TO?!!! IN MY DAY YOU TWO WOULD HAVE GOTTEN F****** KNOCKED UP BY NOW!!!! BUT NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KIDS THESE DAYS ARE TOO F****** SHY!!!! WHEN WE GET TO NEW ORLEANS I'M GOING TO F****** LOCK YOU TWO UP IN THE SAME F****** ROOM WITH GOD**** CONDOMS! LET'S HOPE TO GOD THAT YOU TWO STOP BEING SO F****** SHY AND LOSE THOSE GOD**** MORALS!!!!!!"

  
  


  
  


Hmmm . . . well, when Blade gets mad, she gets mad! Guess she finally had it with those two blowing their chances. Can ya blame her? She blew her chances and now the guy she loves is in a coma! Guess she won't let them make her mistakes. Hmmm . . . anything else? Don't think so. Let's see how Blade tries to get the Romy even better!


	18. Change of Plans

  
  


  
  


Change of Plans

  
  


Blade and Rogue. Both mutants. Both seemed to have trouble in making their love life easier than it can be. Always do things the hard way. That might be one of the few things they had in common. The two stood before Xavier in his study. The Professor had just told them that the jet was not an option for a few hours.

"Blade, I understand that you have been incapacitated the last few days, but still, there are some things that you need to take care of." Blade raised an eyebrow.

". . . Like what?"

  
  


Blade stared in horror at what was before her. The phone. For once in her life Blade feared it. She took a timid step towards it then stepped back as though she had been burnt. She tried once more but all that happened was her repeating her actions. She didn't want to. She had to. But she didn't want to. Oh no, there was nothing in the entire world that would allow her to call. Except for the blackmail Xavier dished out earlier. She would never expect him to stoop so low. She glared at the phone in fear. Unbeknownst to her, Bobby and John were around the corner, watching her like a hawk.

"What do you think she is doing?" Bobby asked in a hushed whisper. John cocked his head to the side and squinted. He wrinkled his nose and puffed out his checks. Bobby stared at the pyromaniac. "What are you doing?" Bobby deadpanned. John blinked a few times then only squinted one eye as he stared at Blade.

"You know mate, she kinda looks like sprout of broccoli when I do this." Bobby blinked a few times. He stared at Blade and did the same thing John was doing.

"You're right." A familiar bamf was heard and the scent of sulfur filled the air.

"Vat are you doing?" A German accent reached their ears.

"The Sheila looks like a bloody sprout of broccoli if you look at her like this." John explained without looking at Kurt away at all. Kurt stared at the two before copying them.

"You vight!" He exclaimed. Unfortunately it was loud enough to reach the ears of the former Fury. Blade's head snapped up. She glared in their direction. "Oops." Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Blade's eye twitched. Her mouth twisted into a sneer. John and Bobby gave a nervous laugh.

"H-hey." Bobby stuttered.

"Danger room." She growled. The two scampered off. She turned her attention back to the phone. With annoyance she gave out a sigh. "Gotta do this some time." She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a phone number before she could back out. As she listened to the ring on the other side she gripped the phone tightly. Her knuckles were white. She paid no mind to the slight cracking sound the phone was making under the pressure she was applying. Finally, after the tenth ring the phone was picked up and a soft woman voice entered Blade's ears.

"**_Hello, this is Kyna Moore, may I help you?"_** Blade bit her lip as she mustered up her courage. She had to go through with this. She was taught to never go halfway. She finally forced out two words after a second.

"Hi mom." 

  
  


Lady Hawk pushed a strain of hair out of her face. She stood up. Frank had disappeared. She didn't understand it. She glared down at the two words written in a letter she had found when she came home.

_~shadow predominant~_

She turned her back on it with a noise of disgust.

"How the hell am I suppose to use that information?!" She snarled before storming away from the letter.

  
  


Huntress stared at a mirror. She stood in a dark room that only had a mirror. Stalker appeared out of the darkness next to Huntress.

"Shaman says much will come very soon." Huntress spoke with no emotion.

"Yes." Stalker replied.

"The twist in reality that Faye Ma'at caused is being wiped out." She mussed.

"Yes."

"Malevolent will come and reality will straighten out. Her little dream land will fall apart. She will no longer be aided by Faye Ma'at."

"Yes."

"Much will happen." Huntress faced Stalker.

"Yes."

  
  


Rogue stared out her window. She heard her bedroom door creak open.

"Rogue?" She turned to Blade.

"Yeah Blade?" Blade bit her lip. She shifted her weight from foot to foot while her eyes darted around the room.

"Listen . . . I'm gonna go home for a bit. My family needs me. You understand, right?" Rogue nodded. "So it looks like I won't be able to help out with your boyfriend." Blade spoke with a sad smile. "Just do me a favor, don't make things harder than they need to be. I made that mistake." 

"Alright Blade. Ah'll do that." Blade sighed and nodded.

"Good." Blade placed her hand on the door knob. "Well, I'll see ya soon." She was about to open the door when Rogue stood her.

"Blade . . ." The former Fury turned and faced Rogue. 

"What is it?" Rogue smiled.

"Before you leave, what's your real name?" Blade rose an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that my name isn't Blade?" Rogue smiled.

"Sugah, what makes ya think mah name's Rogue?" Blade chuckled lightly.

"Once it's safe, I'll tell ya. Besides, I'm not giving that up before you do." With one smooth movement she opened the door and left. Rogue leaned against the window and stared at the closed door to the hallway.

"Safe?" She echoed. Rogue turned her head and looked out the window. "Guess . . . Ah'm alone for now." She mumbled.

  
  


Huntress smirked.

"Once Artemis brings Malevolent here, her life will plummet into darkness. Faye Ma'at and her little gift of peace and an easy life will be completely good. Zillah will make a deal with Malevolent. And so shall others. Great things are to happen. Rogue will no longer have Faye Ma'at helping her with anything, Artemis will have her hands full with Malevolent, Iris will morn for the price she had to pay for immorality, Hellwing will no longer fight without hesitation, Toxin will realize her price far too late, 5th Element will learn the truth of her family, and the X-men will be wiped out." Stalker smirked too.

"Yes."

  
  


Okay, this chapter really dragged on. I was so bored of it. I guess it is cuss I have writers block. All I know is it drained me. Seriously, I was ssssssoooooooo bored when I wrote this. I didn't have the usual feel of excitement when I wrote this.


End file.
